Safe and Sound
by kakifuarika
Summary: "Sing to me... please" Peeta said looking into her. Despite the sobs she tried her best to sing "You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound..." she broke down crying. He was now safe and sound.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back after a year or so :)) been busy :/ **

**I have a new fandom and it's Peeta x Katniss! And this is just a short fic. Happened during the 74****th**** Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Peeta woke up from the loud noise coming from outside. Did a tribute get killed again? Then there was the noise again. He stirred and opened his eyes. It was raining and the noise he kept hearing was thunder. He tried sitting up, wincing in pain from his injuries. He scanned the dark cave for her. She, the one who had saved her from that river bank, the one who gave him hope, the reason he kept fighting in this game when it was so easy to just kill himself to end his misery.<p>

"Katniss?" He whispered. Only silence responded his call.

Lightning cracked revealing a figure by the mouth of the cave. Peeta scrambled to get a weapon just in case it was one of the remaining tributes. "Calm down Peeta, it's only me..." Katniss said, stepping forward with a small sack in hand. "Where have you been?" Peeta asked. "Picking fruit, there's nothing left to hunt here plus we can't make fire to cook considering everything's wet. We can't afford giving out our location considering your condition "Katniss answered sitting down. She took something from the sack. It looked like soup.

"The sponsors sent us something. Apparently they are pleased with the show we're giving" She whispered as she let Peeta have the soup. This was all for show just to gain sponsors, just to survive. None of it was real for her but to him... everything he had been doing, everything he had been saying was real. His love and affection for her was real and it shattered him to know that it was just pretend for her.

Peeta observed her. She was soaking wet and was shivering from the cold. She must've been in the rain for hours looking for something to eat. She handed him a fruit but he didn't move. "You need to eat Peeta. You're sick and injured. You need some energy." She said with a cough or two. Peeta stared at the cave floor, feeling guilty. Now she's sick and it's because of him.

He was nothing compared to her. She was strong, confident, fiery while he... what was he but a baker's son? No one expects him to win this, his family, Haymitch nor Effie. They all expected Katniss to win, not him. Now he's a hindrance for her victory. There she was caring for him because he was weak, he was a coward when she could've let him die and killed the remaining tributes and win.

Peeta couldn't take the guilt anymore. He won't allow Katniss to suffer any further because of him.

"That's the point! I'm sick and injured!" He shouted. This startled Katniss. "quiet down will you? The others might here you!" Katniss loudly whispered.

"Let them! You could just run off and leave me! I'm weak and no use to you so why don't you just leave me here to die? You could've won the game days ago! I'm... I'm just a burden to you at this point..." Peeta broke down, tears streaming down his face. He grabbed her bow and arrows and shoved it in her arms. Katniss looked at him questioningly.

"Do it! Just do it please... I don't want to see you like this... I don't want you to suffer because of me..." He said closing his eyes, waiting for Katniss to end his life.

* * *

><p>Here was Katniss, sitting across the boy who saved her family from starvation, asking her to just kill him. How could she when he owed him so much? If she wanted to, she could've just killed him right then and there but she didn't... she couldn't. Katniss didn't know why but there's something about that boy. Something she had not seen in anyone else... not even in Gale. If she was thinking straight she would've confessed that somewhere deep down, she had feelings for this boy. Yes, she loves Peeta but it's too early to say so. Peeta wouldn't even believe it if she confessed to him right now especially when they started this pretend romance just to gain sponsors and survive this game. But yes she has feelings from him and maybe that's the reason she couldn't fathom the thought of killing him.<p>

"Do it! Just do it please... I don't want to see you like this... I don't want you to suffer because of me..." He said closing his eyes, waiting for her to end his life.

What has become of them? The Capitol did this to him, to her, to Rue and all those who are dead for the world's entertainment. The Capitol, the dark shadow that kills the light in every victim and every family. _"You're much stronger than this Peeta..." _She thought. What had the games done to him? To both of them? She always knew Peeta was the type of person who would never give up. The pressure of the games, the fear of dying, everything got the better of him and it frustrates her so.

Katniss won't allow it.

* * *

><p>He heard the clanging of metal on the cave floor then a soft touch against his cheek. Peeta opened his eyes and met those tantalizing gray eyes Katniss had.<p>

"You're much stronger than this Peeta... don't give up..." Katniss said in a comforting tone as more tears streamed down Peeta's face. "Just go..." Peeta whispered. She wiped the tears away, cupped his face and rested her forehead on his. Peeta stared into her eyes and reached up to caress her cheek. A tear escaped her eye and Peeta wiped it away. She looked straight in his eyes "Peeta... I'll never let you go... never. We're going to finish this game together." Katniss said staring deeply into his blue eyes.

Why doesn't she just leave him there? Why does she still care? This girl in front of him, the girl he's been in love with since they were 5 and the girl he would want to spend forever with won't let go. The remaining question is... Why?

The next event told him why.

Katniss leaned in closer for a kiss. It was passionate. It was as if the world just stopped for that moment, like they were not in the god forsaken arena fighting for their lives, it was just... magical. The kiss was very different from the previous ones, it actually felt like it was intentional, not for show... not forced out of her. It felt like an eternity before the broke the kiss. "I'm sorry Katniss... I wasn't thinking straight, must've been the tracker jacker venom." Peeta apologized. "That's okay. We must get some sleep." Katniss said giving him a chaste kiss.

Katniss laid her head on his chest as Peeta placed an arm around her while his other hand entwined with hers. Katniss sighed then began to sing. It was the song that when he heard her sing that day... he knew he was a goner.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

He continued to listen to her soft voice. He closed his eyes but never really went to sleep. He just wanted to stay like this forever. Him with Katniss, the girl he loved, in this cave.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where..._

Katniss stopped singing. She looked up and saw that Peeta's eyes were closed. She thought he was sleeping but he wasn't. She cuddled closer to his body and continued singing.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you..._

"I love you Peeta... believe me, I do." She whispered before going to sleep. Peeta smiled and fell asleep with her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's chapie twoooo~ niyahahaha **

**I do not own this... I wish I could but then the story would just suck... not as good as Suzanne Collins**

* * *

><p>"Katniss!" Peeta shouted out. He desperately searched the area despite the darkness that surrounded him. He began to run and run. He ran until his legs hurt. He just needed to find her. Peeta needs his Katniss. His reason to live. "Katniss where are you?" He called out again. He didn't care if the others could hear him, he needed to know she was okay. He wanted her to be safe and sound eve if it means the death for him. That's how much he loves her now.<p>

BOOM! Another tribute killed. His heart pounded, it felt like it's going to rip out of his chest soon. He hopes for the best but imagines the worst. There imbedded in his mind, Katniss' body in a pool of blood with Cato or Clove responsible. Peeta clenched his fist, even though it was just a scene in his head he wanted to charge at them, he wanted to kill him for even touching his Katniss. He sighed and gulped as he looked at the sky. Thresh from District 11. Peeta sighed in relief but couldn't help but feel a little sad for Thresh.

Then he heard shuffling from a distance, like someone running. "Katniss is that you?" he whispered but he heard no answer. He could see a figure not too far away. He squinted his eyes . The figure took a hesitant step forward and Peeta could see it. A bow in hand, that earth colored braided hair. It was Katniss. He sighed in relief. He finally found her, surviving would be easier now that they are together.

A few feet back he could see Cato running with a sword in his hand. "Katniss run!" He shouted but it would seem like she couldn't hear him. He wanted to run but his feet were stuck on the ground, he couldn't do anything. "Katniss what are you doing run! Cato's behind you! Katniss!" He kept on shouting now with tears rolling down his face.

Then the unthinkable happens. Cato threw the sword like a spear and went through Katniss' body. "NO!" Peeta shouted. Cato disappears behind the trees and then suddenly Peeta could run again. He ran to her body on a pool of her own blood. "Why didn't you move?" Peeta asked caressing her body. She just remains silent. "Finish this game... for me... don't dare die." Katniss said as her body limped. "Katniss?" He said as he searched her face for a sign of life. None. She was dead. His world, everything he knew just shattered.

* * *

><p>"KATNISS!" Peeta shouted sitting up. He was sweating and panting. It was a dream... more like a nightmare. He looked around but Katniss was nowhere to be found again. He was still nervous about something and he needed to find Katniss, they needed to be together. That would give him reassurance. So despite his injured leg, he stood up and exited the cave. Peeta looked around and searched for Katniss, limping along the forest floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Katniss silently ran through the forest heading for the cornucopia. There had been an announced feast and something they need is to be found there including the medicine for Peeta's leg. She knew Peeta would have done the same thing for her because... well because he truly loves her and even though she hated owing someone. Katniss knew she owed Peeta since the day he gave her those burn bread. Those pieces of bread kept her and her family alive. And now in the games she still owed him because his company kept her sane from all this violence and for the loss of Rue whom she treated as a sister.<p>

Katniss could see the cornucopia just a little bit ahead of her. She hid in the bushes and sighed. She loaded her bow and arrow just in case another tribute attacks her.

* * *

><p>Peeta walked around the forest, using the trees as support for he could not walk properly. Where was she? Where could she be? Had she gone to the river? No. they had plenty of water left back in the cave. Then it hit him. She must've gone to the cornucopia. Desperate and limping, he headed for the cornucopia.<p>

* * *

><p>Katniss hid behind the bushes, deciding whether or not she should run and get the bag. She was now afraid, the games were almost finished and she knew that the remaining tributes were desperate into killing the others especially when Cato and Clove, the remaining careers, were still around. She couldn't risk it now, now that they've gone too far into the games to just waste everything. But she had to, she needed Peeta up and walking again so that protecting them would be much easier.<p>

Then a knife flew and cut her hand which made her drop her bow and arrow. Clove then attacked Katniss. She struggled of course. They rolled around the grass trying to dominate one another. Katniss couldn't give up now; Peeta would be in the cave waiting for her. How would he react when he knew that she had died getting the medicine for him? She'll keep on fighting, she won't give in.

* * *

><p>Peeta finally sees Katniss from afar but she was being attacked by Clove. He didn't think, he just ran despite the pain on his leg. He ran to save her. He ran to save his everything.<p>

Katniss managed to kick Clove off of her. Clove stumbled back as Katniss turned her back and ran for her bow and arrows. Clove stood up and grabbed knives. "So much for slowly killing you, I guess I just have to give you a quick death. Don't worry I'll tell lover boy how I killed you right before I plunged my knife in his heart." Clove said. That thought enraged Katniss. She wouldn't allow her to kill him or even touch him. Katniss grabbed her bow and arrow. She heard someone getting hit by knives. Her heart suddenly pounded and turned around. Peeta, her Peeta was a few feet away from her. She moved and immediately firing an arrow at Clove who didn't have enough time to react so it hit her in the chest. A canon was shot signaling her death.

Katniss dropped her bow and ran to Peeta just in time to catch him. She removed the 3 knives from his back and laid him on her lap. Tears started to stream down her face as Peeta cupped her cheek. "Why?" she asked. "Because... because... I love you Katniss, remember that. I always will." He answered looking into her eyes. This made her cry even more. Peeta looked around. "Cato might not be far behind. You need to go." Peeta said weakly. "No... I won't go! Ever! I told you before... I'll never let you go" Katniss said. Peeta sighed. "Okay. Okay." He said comforting her. "Don't leave me Peeta, please"

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"I'm sorry Peeta, this is my fault! I should've just stayed with you! I shouldn't have gone!" Katniss said in between sobs. "Shhh... this isn't your fault nor anyone else's. It's the way things are in this game people... die and there can only be one victor and that would be you Katniss Everdeen." He said reassuringly. "No. It would be us! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the victors of the 74th annual hunger games. You'll be alright" Katniss said hold his body close.

Peeta looked up. Katniss, his Katniss was crying. How he wished he could take all the burden away from her. He loved her and he will tell her every day, every day until she forgets the things that hurt. He hates the things that make her hurt. If only it could be done, he'll do it for sure. He hated seeing her like this, vulnerable. Katniss was always so strong and never really good at showing her emotions, not right now though because all she could do was cry.

Tears just kept coming from her eyes. She already lost someone she holds dear and she does not want to go there again. Yet there she was holding the boy who gave her hope, the boy she fell in love with, the boy who gave up his life to save her. Should she? Yes. He had the right to know before he...

"Peeta?" her voice sound weak. "Hmm?" he responded. "I've got something to say... I've been thinking of telling you last night but I'm afraid you won't believe me but this time believe me when I say-" She was cut off with a kiss from Peeta, the same passionate kiss they shared the night before. How she wished they could stay that way so that no one would die, so that she wouldn't lose him but the strings of faith played a different tune. Time has to run and so does life, his life.

"I love you too." Peeta said. Katniss fell silent but tears kept coming. "Katniss?" He said cupping her cheek once again. "Yes?" She asked looking at him. "Sing to me... please" Peeta said looking into her. Despite the sobs she tried her best to sing. "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light ...You and I'll be safe and sound" Her voice trailed off as the hand on her cheek fell limp on the ground. "Peeta!" She screamed as she hugged the lifeless body saying 'I love you' over and over again. He was now safe and sound.

After god knows how many hours, she gave a kiss to her lover and stood up. Her eyes grew dark as she picked up her bow and arrow. She knows what she has to do. Find Cato, kill him, win the games and take revenge on the capitol for having these ruthless games. Peeta's death will be revenged.

Katniss will see to it. She'll do whatever it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>PeenissEverlark 3 whatever you call them xD**

**Well it's done :))) it's just a random fic that popped into my mind while I was listening to Safe and Sound while taking a bath xD Criticize and review meeeeh :**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I just want to thank the following for making my inbox explode with Author alert, Favorite Author, Favorite Story, Story Alert, and Author Alert and for reviewing... I love you guys and you don't know how much you made my day!

**Rayella Forever; sophiafreak7797; Amans Noctem; LilyMellarkSalvatore; Purplicious Rose; ArtisticGirl2.0; hockeygrl99; itsybitsybookworm; ihikedmtwashington; heycarmichael; baybayj; TeamFinchel11; queenofthenile91; Torygirl; easypeasy; HungerGamesBabe; **

I was supposed to cut this story short on this chapter but because of the following above, I've decided to make it longer :))

Enjoy chappie 3! :D (this book and its characters do not belong to me by the way)

* * *

><p>She just sat there all day, looking out the window. She finally felt what her mother felt when her dad died. Now she was in her room, on that chair in front of the window. No words. No expressions. She won't move. She won't eat. Not since that day.<p>

_Flashback..._

_The game makers suddenly made an unexpected turn of events. Although it was only midday, the sky went dark. Katniss could hear the howls of some animal from far away. She walked through the forest cautiously as she hunted for her last opponent. She needed to win this; she needed to avenge Rue and Peeta's death. Nothing will stop her, not even a career. _

_From afar she saw something moved. She turned around and thanks to the moonlight, she was able to distinguish what it was. It was a huge beast of some sort. It glared at her and it gave her the chills as she stared at the beast's eyes, it was like Clove was throwing her death glares. Without a second thought, she began to run to the cornucopia. The beast followed her with perseverance despite the arrows she constantly shot trying to injure and gain some distance from the beast. _

_She squinted her eyes and saw the metal walls of the cornucopia shinning due to the moonlight. Above it was her enemy, the boy she needed to kill in order to win this. He was standing on top, bleeding and panting and on the other side was more of those mutated beasts. It would seem that Cato was chased and was forced to go on top of the cornucopia, nowhere to go, nowhere to hide and penetrable at this point. Katniss could see he had no weapon in hand while she had a long ranged weapon, this would make him and easy target. _

_She entered the clearing grabbing an arrow from her back. While running, she shot an arrow and it landed on his shoulder. Cato let out a cry of pain. "That was for Rue" She said. Then she shot another arrow aiming for his leg. Cato shouted and knelt down. "That was for mocking Peeta and I" She said. She was almost at the cornucopia when she took a final arrow and shot it straight through his heart. "That... was for making your partner kill Peeta." She said. Cato fell on the ground as the mutations gnawed his dead body. She quickly climbed the cornucopia and laid down._

'_Peeta... I did it... I won!' she thought. _

_Then the sun showed itself again. She couldn't feel the warmth though, no matter what she did she couldn't feel it, or the pain she felt not even the happiness that she won. She was numb. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem, our victor for the 74__th__ annual Hunger Games, Ms. Katniss Everdeen from district 12" Seneca announced. She could imagine the thousands of people cheering for her. The first phase of the revenge was done. All she had to do is to bring the Capitol down, that was surely not going to be easy but who said revenge was going to be easy? _

_She had to do it. SHE WILL SEE TO IT._

_End of flashback..._

Gale entered her room with a meal in hand. "Katniss you know, you should eat. You're getting thin" he said placing the plate on her bed side table. He knew she wasn't going to speak, she never did. Katniss just sat there looking outside the window and after a day, she'd lay on her bed and sleep. She would have nightmares at night. Everyone in the house would find her thrashing and screaming... Peeta's name. Katniss would wake up with tears in her eyes. No one could get to her because her door was locked but Gale remembered this one event that tore him.

_Gale's flashback..._

_Mrs. Everdeen asked Gale if he could stay for the night and watch over Katniss for a while. Gale agreed. It was almost midnight when Gale heard Katniss' screams so he ran to her room. Strangely the door was unlocked. "Peeta! Come back! Don't leave me Peeta!" She screamed. Gale found her on the floor, still in a nightmare. Gale shook her awake and took her in his arms. Katniss was crying. "It's okay Katniss, I'm here." He said while stroking her hair. "Peeta?" She asked. "No Katniss... it's me, Gale" He answered. With that reality, Katniss pushed him off. "W-what's wrong?" Gale asked. "Get out of my room!" Katniss shouted. "But I was just trying to comfort you..." He reasoned out._

_Without second thoughts, Katniss pulled her bow and arrows underneath her bed and aimed at Gale. It surprised him. Here he is, standing in front of his best friend aiming an arrow at him because he wasn't Peeta. It hurt him knowing he could never take away her pain because he wasn't the one she loved while he... he loved her entirely. "Get out or I will shoot you." She scrambled out of her room and collapsed on the sofa by the living room. His heart was pounding both in fear and in pain. He was in love with her, even from the start but then she loved Peeta, who was dead but Gale couldn't do anything about that. Katniss still loved Peeta. _

_End of Gale's flashback..._

Gale looked at her for a response, even a glance or a smile... something but she just remained on that chair of hers. "Katniss look... Peeta is dead, he's gone! You can't change that, that's the way how things are sometimes. Just accept it." He said. "Don't you dare tell me what to do Gale!" She shouted standing up. Finally she was talking to him. "Just accept it Catnip! He's gone! Dead! Not coming back! You should do something other than sitting down all day!" Gale alleged. That pissed her off. "Get out. Don't make me shoot you." She said in a low voice. Gale, with hurt in his face, quietly stepped out of her room.

Katniss sat down and relaxed. Gale was right though, she should do something other than sitting around all day. Her first phase of the revenge was already done; she had won the 74th Hunger Games thus earning the trust of the Capitol. She had to use that trust but how?

_Flashback..._

_She was on the train headed for the Capitol. She had been on the victor's parade and her final stop was the Capitol. Like before, she was greeted by fans, cameras and reporters. She would flash them a smile or two, faking everything. She got on a car and headed for the President's residence for a lunch with the officials. Like always, her prep team dressed her up and placed make up on her. _

_During lunch, Katniss laughed with them, trying to act normal and gaining their trust. She would answer a question or two. "What had you felt when that girl from district 2 killed him?" someone asked. There was silence as all eyes fell on her. "Well... sad of course, who wouldn't when the love of their life died? Then anger, anger at who was responsible for his death and I had the sudden urge to just take revenge." She answered. "And she did have revenge, killing the person responsible for his death and winning the games..." President Snow added. They applauded for her. _

"_If there's anything you want, anything we could do just tell me okay? You're such a loving and strong person, volunteering for the sake of your sister and taking revenge for the death of a loved one, that really amazes me" a woman said. She smiled and nodded. "The Capitol's gate and my house will always be open to you..." The President added._

_She gained their trust. Cinna was right, she didn't have to do anything because she was likeable from the start. _

_End of flashback..._

She already got the Capitol's trust. They were very amused with her and so she needed a plan of using that trust to bring them down. She scanned the room, trying to make out a plan. Katniss saw the notebooks she wrote on when her father took her to the forest to study the kinds of plants. Which were edible and which were... lethally poisonous. Then an idea formulated in her head. She grabbed the notebooks and scanned it. The creaking of the door interrupted her thoughts. Her mother came in with an envelope in hand. "A letter from the Capitol arrived." She stated and left the letter on the bedside table. As soon as her mother left the room, she hurriedly opened the letter.

She was requested to be in the Capitol in a week's time. It was the founding anniversary of the Capitol and all victors are expected to come. That was what she needed. She couldn't waste any opportunity so with the notebooks in hand, she placed on her hunting boots, grabbed her bow and arrow and made way to the forest. She will use the knowledge her father passed onto her. She will see to it that no one would suffer again from these games.

Win the 74th Hunger Games. Done.

Next: Bring down the Capitol.

Phase two was well underway.

* * *

><p>Weeeee~ can you guys guess what she's going to do?<p>

Review! :D

Please and thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

What made me update as soon as possible? These people:

**MellarkIsJHutch; LittleMissPeyton; Claudialovespeeta1; nanasarina; kassoug4; awesomefanficlova; evacromwell; alleyf98; WisdomGoddessAthenae; Purplicious Rose; Rayella Forever; soccheergirl; LilyMellarkSalvatore; CarlyCullen-Mellark; **

Thanks! Thanks! For the love guys :)

The Hunger Games: not mine to own D:

Enjoy chappie 4 :)

* * *

><p>She was staring out of the window, the scenery passing by. She was on the train and headed for the Capitol. Her face remained expressionless. She gripped the vial that contained the final step of her plan.<p>

_Flashback..._

_She had been out on the woods every day, carrying those notebooks and bringing home some strange plants. No one really bothered to ask what was she doing; they knew she would not even answer in the first place so why bother? At least now she was doing something other than sit around all day. It was really becoming unhealthy too, she needed sun and fresh air. She needed exercise and to just be her old normal self. But Katniss knows she wouldn't ever be her old self again. After a whole day of gathering plants and whatnot she'd spend the night boiling, crushing, drying, and mixing them. No one knew why. Gale and Mrs. Everdeen grew very concerned though, something was up and they didn't know what. Katniss just shut everyone out. She needed this, she has one week to do this. Katniss needed to finish this. _

_After almost a week with that routine, she raised a vial with clear liquid containing it. This was it, her ticket to revenge. "Katniss! Haymitch is here to pick you up and go to the Capitol!" her mom shouted from the living room. She placed the vial in the pocket of her jacket, took her things and made her way out. _

_End of flash back..._

So here she was, vial in hand. It contained oils from deadly plants native to district 12. She had tested it on squirrels she caught in the forest. They were killed over night in their sleep. She could imagine it now; she'd sneak in the kitchen and put the liquid in the soup or something. When dinner comes they would all be enjoying the soup, except for her, and soon in their sleep they would convulse like crazy then their heart would stop.

The liquid was odorless and colorless. It was designed to attack the central nervous system, which would explain the convulsions. Then it would send signals to the heart to stop pumping. As soon as the heart responds, it would be the death of the victim. That's the death she wanted them to have. She wanted them do drown in their own nightmares like how she did every night. She wanted them to not a feel a thing and just be darn right dead!

Haymitch suddenly enters the room as she hurriedly hides the vial. "Are you still going to keep that façade up sweetheart?" He asked, surprisingly not drunk. Katniss remains silent. Haymitch grabs a bottle of whiskey and a glass with ice and sits down in front of her, so much for not being drunk for once. "You know... Peeta would never like to see you like this." He said pouring whiskey in the glass. "I would never be like this if he didn't die!" Katniss shouted with her fists clenching. "You think Peeta died just to see you like this? He gave up his life so you could live yours, and yet you stay cooped up in your room!" He said. "That's just how the games are! Everyone dies except one!" Haymitch added. "That's just it Haymitch! It's these games, tearing apart family, forcing children to fight for their lives in some forsaken arena!" She just burst out.

"If it wasn't for the games you wouldn't even be close to Peeta" He stated. Katniss remained silent. "Oh sure you knew him as that boy who gave you bread but you will not talk to him, he will not talk to you. Then he'd marry some other girl and you'd be stuck with that Gale fellow." Haymitch said with a bit of mockery in his voice. Katniss sat there imagining what Haymitch had said. Her walking around town, passing by Peeta but not receiving acknowledgement, not even a glance or a smile. Then he greets his wife, some blonde haired girl from next door. He kisses her the way Katniss would want to be kissed by Peeta. He holds her, just like the way he held her in the caves. An uncomfortable feeling churned inside of her, she could not even handle that fact.

It ticked her off; she grabbed a knife and stabbed it on the table near Haymitch's hand just like she did before. If Effie were with them she'd go shouting "That is mahogany!" again but she wasn't. It was only Katniss and Haymitch. Haymitch removed the knife and stood up. "You know you could live a thousand lives and not deserve him." Haymitch stated as he left the room to get drunk in his own room. Katniss just sat there with Haymitch's words ringing in her mind. She did never deserve his love; she's never done anything good to deserve all the love Peeta gave.

Maybe she should just back down now. Give it all up. Peeta would've wanted it that way. Just let her live like before. Act like everything never happened. That would be nice right? No pain, no nightmares and the whole in her chest would be filled up.

Just then the view of the Capitol appeared from behind the trees. A sudden anger raged through her. No, she wasn't giving up. Katniss is so close to getting that revenge and if she did give up then she would be throwing all of it away. She stood up and made her way to her room. Katniss would do this, she was ready and nothing could stop her.

NOTHING.

They get off the train and head for the President's mansion. She looked at the streets of the Capitol and as usual the citizens are wearing those outrageous outfits and make up. It was like a city of Lady Gaga or something. Then somewhere in the crowd, a familiar figure caught her eye, that messy blonde hair she missed playing with, the attractive jaw line she'd trace with her finger tips, those lips she just missed kissing, that warm smile, and the same tantalizing blue eyes. Katniss blinked and the figure was gone. Of course! She was just imagining things, that's how much she misses him.

They finally arrived in the mansion. As soon as they enter, the scent of roses wafts the air. They were guided through a series of corridors and into their respective rooms. "You will be called for dinner; the prep team will be addressing you. Meanwhile please make yourself at home and feel free to explore." The maid said. Katniss acknowledge her with a nod and sat down. This was her chance. She was in the enemy's territory, treated as an ally.

She got something out of her bag, it was a mini explosive. She'd learn how to make such things since her father left some notebooks about explosives in the mines. She planted it by the balcony. Katniss had everything planned. Of course when the council dies tonight and she'd be the only one alive from the dinner so everyone would be suspicious of her. So she would make it look like she was attacked first and not be a suspect. She set the explosive to go off five minutes.

She got the vial and went around the mansion. It didn't take long before she found the kitchen; she just followed the smell of the food being prepared. The staff was awed by her presence, murmuring and whispering to each other as if they'd seen a ghost. "Don't mind me; I'm just looking around..." She said. The staff went back to their normal routine. Just then an explosion was heard and everyone ran outside for safety. During the ruckus, she poured the poison in the soup that had just been cooked.

Katniss then ran outside, joining everyone in the panic. "Katniss!" someone shouted. She turned around and saw Haymitch running towards her. "Oh thank God you're alright!" Haymitch said. "What happened?" she asked. "A bomb went off in your room! Luckily you weren't there when it exploded." Haymitch said.

She just acted shocked and confused. Then the media came. News really does travel fast in the Capitol.

"We're now here; live in President Snow's mansion where a bomb had exploded in the room of the 74th Hunger Games victor, Katniss Everdeen. Luckily she was not in the room when this happened and here she is to answer some of our questions" The reporter said. There she was, facing those same old cameras again. Telling people what they wanted to hear even if it's not the truth. That's the simple fact when dealing with the media. If you don't want to anger them, tell them what they want to hear.

"Where were you when this incident happened?" The reporter asked. "I was making my way to the garden, I had some time before dinner and so I left the room and I was by the kitchen and there was an explosion!" Katniss said acting accordingly. "That was very fortunate of you..." The reporter said. Katniss just nodded. "The investigators said that whoever planted the bomb wanted Ms. Everdeen dead and so there is heightened security around Ms. Everdeen and the rest of the guest here." She said facing the cameras.

When the media had cleared out, she was moved into a new room and got prepared for dinner. Cinna was there to dress her up. "You are a very lucky girl you know, you could've been killed. I guess he's watching over you." Cinna said putting make up on her face. "I guess so." Katniss said, looking down.

After what seems like eternity of styling and dressing up, she now made her way to dinner. Someone informed her that Haymitch passed out drunk and could not be joining dinner. She rolled her eyes on that fact and entered the dining room. It was a normal night of useless chit chat and laughter. Then the soup was brought in the room. "Ahh yes... our appetizer is here I see. I hope you all like crab and corn soup!" President Snow said.

Katniss' eyes were fixed on the soup bowl held by the waiters. She felt anxious and she wanted to just stand up and serve it herself but she would get suspicious then. "Snow, darling, you do know I recently found out I'm allergic to crab right?" a woman stressed out. "Oh that's unfortunate... well, please tell the chef to conjure something without crab!" Snow ordered.

"No" she thought to herself. This was not part of her plan! The poison was in the soup! Her final plan was foiled. She wanted to scream in frustration, she wanted to just kill them right then and there to get it over with but she needed to contain herself and think of another plan. She closed her eyes and relaxed. "Come on Katniss... think!" she thought to herself.

_Flashback..._

_A five year old girl ran and greeted her father who was on the porch. "Oh hey there Katniss! How's school?" the man greeted. "It was okay! I sang the valley song in front of the whole class!" She said with pure innocence. "And I'm sure you got those boys swooning over your pretty little voice..." He said. The girl just laughed. "What're you doing?" She asked._

"_Getting rid of these termites..." Her dad answered. "But you can't! I've tried to get rid of the termites in my room but they just keep coming back!" Katniss explained. "A little tip Katniss... if you want to bring down a colony, kill the leader." He stated. He removed a rotten portion of the wood and revealed a lot of termites but in the middle was this huge white termite. Her dad took it off and squashed it with a hammer. "That was their queen honey, now that we've killed her. These worker termites won't last very long" He explained._

_And he was right, a few days later the termites disappeared, left without a trace but their nests on rotting woods of their house._

_End of flashback..._

Yes. That's what she'll do. If she can't kill them all then she'll kill the leader. She'll do it tonight.

The whole dinner went by like a blur. She didn't pay much attention to it. Now it had struck midnight, time to kill snow, time to taste revenge. She wore pants and a grey shirt. She braided her hair and wore black gloves as to not leave fingerprints behind. She was not using her bow and arrows, it would be too obvious. Instead she would use Clove's knives, the same knives that killed Peeta.

Katniss moved around the mansion stealthily, just like how Rue told her. Move quickly with light footsteps and think fast. With no stress she got below the President's room. She hid in the bushes and looked around to make sure that there were no guards. When it was all clear, she climbed the nearby tree and landed on the balcony. She opened the window and found Snow, sound asleep on his bed. She took out the three knives and aimed it at Snow.

Then the light went on and she was blinded by the sudden flash of light on her face. Snow stood up. "We've anticipated this from you Ms. Everdeen..." he said. "But h-how?" Katniss stuttered. "I have eyes and ears everywhere Katniss; remember that next time you try to kill me..." He said.

Katniss took a step back when the door opened. "Sir, you've called for me?" A familiar voice said. It was all too familiar, she did not dare look at who was by the door. She was frozen and horrified.

"_Could it be? But how?" _She thought to herself as she searched Snow's face for answers. Snow just had this smug look on his old face.

* * *

><p>Dun! Dun! Dun! Cliffy~~ who could it be? find out in chapter 5 :)<p>

Wahahaha this was an unusually long chapter... tried to finish this by today despite of the distraction that is tumblr. Follow me by the way... .com

Review~~ thanks much :)


	5. The Truth

Chappie 5~~ the result to the cliff hanger I left :D

Special thanks to:

**PainterOfTheStars; NymphadoraLillianLupin; Traya001; kiss-me-or-not-29; GryffindorGrl97; BookWorm105; Purplicious Rose; KitKat2014; MinutesToMidnight013; LillyMellarkSalvatore; ceb37; NeverRegretAnything; .97; **

About to NeverRegretAnything's review saying I posted this as complete. Yeah it was supposed to be only until chapter 2 but I decided to extend the story and I think I forgot to change the status so sorry if you expected this as complete :D

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"Sir, you've called for me?" the voice rang through her head. She looked at Snow who was smirking. How? Is it possible? What trickery is this? Snow certainly had surprised her. "Ahh yes, Peeta the man I wanted to see." Snow said. He walked right in wearing just a button up shirt, pants and black shoes. Katniss stared at him. Is this Peeta? I mean he did look like him and sound like him but was this the man who loves her? But how was this possible? He died in the arena. The canon was shot signaling his death but now there he was standing feet away from her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Snow's low chuckle. "Confused? It amazes me what technology can do." Snow said.<p>

She looked at him, confused. She took three steps back and found herself by the balcony's door. Katniss just stared at the man in the room with them with utter disbelief. "Psst!" she heard from below. Katniss peeked down and saw Haymitch with her bow and arrows. "Come now!" He mouthed out, Katniss responded with a nod. She looked at the two men in the room and was horrified at the sight.

Peeta, that boy who gave her hope, the one she fell for, the one who was supposed to be dead was aiming a gun at her. "Drop the knives and hold your hands up." He commanded. Katniss didn't move, she didn't know what to do. She was shattered because of the fact that Peeta was alive but he wasn't the boy she knew and loved, he was different in a way. It broke her heart to know that he was going to kill her if he had to. "I said drop the knives or I will shoot you!" Peeta shouted. Snow laughed again and faced Katniss. "Why are you revived?" Snow asked Peeta. "In my honor I will do my best to do my duty to the Capitol and President Snow, to protect them at all cost and let nothing stand in my way" Peeta stated, the way he said that gave Katniss the creeps. "And what will you do if this girl right here tries to kill me?" Snow asked again. "Kill her first." He answered.

He was going to kill her. He had a gun and she only has her knives. Without second thoughts she ran to the balcony and on the tree. Gunshots were fired as she lost grip to the branch and fell down luckily Haymitch was there to catch her. "Come on! There's a hover jet waiting for us!" Haymitch said. Without hesitation both ran, Katniss looked back and saw Peeta on the balcony still firing bullets at them. "I suggest you don't look back..." Haymitch said. "He's alive, Haymitch! Peeta's alive!" Katniss said. "We know..." He answered. Haymitch took her to an open field where this hover craft was waiting for them.

By the door a tall muscular man, with tan skin, bronze colored hair and sea green eyes met them. Haymitch pushed her in and they left the Capitol. In the craft was Haymitch, Gale, Cinna, The man who greeted them by the door and an old man, probably in his 50s or 60s, operating the craft. She opened her mouth to ask what was happening when a pain stung her by her shoulder and so she cried out. "What wrong?" Gale asked. She removed her jacket to reveal a gunshot on her left shoulder. "Someone get the first aid kit!" Gale shouted. Haymitch immediately retrieves it.

The last thing she remembers was Gale telling her to hold on as her surroundings begin to blur.

She wakes up in a room that smelled like bleach. The smell was really uncomfortable and it stings her nose. She tries to move but her left shoulder hurt like hell. Katniss tries her best to remember the past events. Then she remembers that Peeta was alive and that she needed to save him. She shot up and screamed in pain due to her left shoulder. "Take it easy sweetheart, your wound hasn't healed yet..." Haymitch said. "Where am I? Where's Peeta? We have to save him!" She shouted. "Katniss calm down..." Cinna said.

Cinna sat down on the bed while Haymitch just stood up by the table beside Gale. "Why the heck is he alive?" Katniss asked. "That got me thinking too... that is why I did some investigation in the Capitol." Cinna answered.

_Flashback..._

_Cinna was making his way through the downtown Capitol going to the shopping district to get his newly ordered fabric when a certain blonde boy surprised him. He was walking down, wearing a suit and his hair fixed with gel. "How can it be that Peeta's alive?" He asked himself. Something was up, he needed to know what. Thus his investigation began; luckily he had connections in and out of Capitol. _

_One stormy night, in the middle of his peaceful sleep, the door bell woke him up. Cinna made his way to the door and when he opened it he saw no one only a package left on the door step. He took it and saw a note: here are the files you wanted me to get. Let no one know about this. He looked around again and took the package in once inside he opened it. The package contained files and papers. He was stunned by what it contained. _

_It seems that the Capitol had access to some new medical technology; something makes the heart pump again. A machine or something like what you use to jump start to a broken down car. The machine was only in its experimental stage and Peeta was like a guinea pig. Now they now the machine had worked because Peeta was well alive but if he is alive he should inform Katniss right? The next page answered all his questions. It was all about this controlling business. _

_Process and initial effects:_

_DNA is extracted from the victim and is mixed with a serum of tracker jacker venom and some species of poisonous fish found in the seas of district 4. Once the DNA is infused, the serum will be injected into the victim's body. The victim will undergo a series of sessions before fully controlled. _

_Long-term effects and recovery:_

_No known recovery so far. This process is still in the experimental stage thus there is no known cure or recovery for hijacked victims though psychologists suggest rehabilitation by the process of injecting various calming drugs and showing the subject happy memories. Some also say that there is anti venom but has not been found yet. Again this is just a suggestion and this is just in an experimental stage. _

_So Peeta was just their guinea pig and there's no way for him to recover from that hijacking business. This is bad news, very bad news. As he continued reading the documents, he learned that was just a part of a bigger plan. Something about the rebellions happening per district since the games started and President Snow had hunch that they were going to use Katniss as a leader of the rebels so he wanted to be two steps ahead. Two steps ahead he indeed was, reviving Peeta and hijacking his memories. Peeta, of all other persons, had the ability to crush Katniss. He was her only weakness. Cinna knew that and so he needed to tell them as soon as possible but he needed the right timing for that. _

_End of flashback..._

"So here's the document that was left by my doorstep that night..." Cinna said as he handed out the papers to Katniss. She was utterly speechless and hurt. Peeta won't remember her; if he did he would think that she's the enemy. The Capitol was right, he was my weakness. She realizes only one person will be damaged beyond repair if Peeta dies, her. That made him her weakness, a way to crack her tough exterior.

"Wait. How did you know I was going to kill Snow?" Katniss asked. They had Haymitch waiting for her and the hover craft by the field and Gale, why was Gale into this? He was supposed to be back home. Gale then gave her the notebooks that she had back home.

_Flashback..._

_Gale was just back from selling the squirrels he hunted when he saw Katniss leaving for the Capitol. He was still curious of what she'd been doing so he went to her house and into her room. Gale saw the notebooks on the floor and table, plants scattered in a box, equipment and some papers on the table and bed. He began to pick up the notebooks and papers. What was this all about? He sat down and open the notebooks. It contained notes and information about deadly and toxic plants out there in the woods. What to eat and not to eat. Why did Katniss suddenly took interest in such things? He flipped the page and a piece of paper fell. He picked it from his lap and read it._

_Win the Hunger Games_

_KILL THE COUNCIL AND SNOW._

_She was going to kill them. No, she can't do it now. The rebellion is just starting! Gale was right, they should've told her earlier. About the rebellion and district 13 and how she was supposed to lead them. He grabbed the notebooks and ran out. Prim was in the living room playing with that fat cat, buttercup. _

"_Prim, where is your mother?" Gale asked. "In her room" She answered. Gale knelt down in front of her and held her shoulders. "Look, I promised Katniss to keep you both safe now listen to what I'll say okay?" Gale started. Prim just nodded. "I need you to pack your things, not everything just the necessities like clothes, blankets, etc. Tell your mother we need to move. She will understand that and act accordingly. I will meet you outside in 10 minutes okay?" Gale said. Prim just nods looking confused. _

_Gale stands up and heads for the door. "We're going to be okay Prim." He reassures her. "What about Katniss?" She asks. "She will be with us, don't worry." Gale said, leaving the house. Prim ran to wake up her mother. _

_Meanwhile, Gale contacts the people in district 13 by the use of some walky talky thing Beetee gave him. Yes district 13 still existed but as a separate district and not ruled by the Capitol. _

_End of flashback..._

Gale handed the notebooks with the paper on top. "This is all so confusing. What rebellion? District 13?" She began to ask. "We had been planning this rebellion against the Capitol and you are the final piece of the puzzle. We knew that you were going to have revenge on Peeta's death and defy the Capitol and so we gathered here in district 13 to prepare for the rebellion." The man earlier said out of the blue. No one noticed he came in. "Finnick Odair by the way. District 4 and a victor like you." He said, shaking hands with Katniss. "Why hasn't anyone told me about this?" She asked. "We were going to tell you when the time comes. Gale insisted on telling you in an earlier time saying that you would find some way to get revenge on your own but the others didn't believe. He was right and so we came to save you" Finnick answered.

"Wait what rebellion? I had nothing to do with this. My plan was just to win the games and get revenge for Peeta's death." She stated. "We're all tired of the Capitol ruling over everything. Aren't you?" Gale asked. Katniss remained silent; well she was indeed tired of everything the Capitol had been doing in Panem. "And honey, you started a spark by attempting to kill Snow. You just started the rebellion yourself and there's no use avenging Peeta's death since we all know he's alive. You just have to continue what you started." Haymitch said.

They were all right. She started a spark and now she needed to continue it. Everything is still so confusing but it will all work out soon. All she needed to do now is get her shoulder healed, device some plan on rescuing Peeta and figuring out anti venom for his condition. She needed to do this as soon as possible, to prevent more chaos and confusion. She placed her hand in her pocket and felt something. She brought it out and saw the mocking jay pin Madge gave her just after the reaping.

_Flashback..._

_Katniss just sat down under the tree to rest from finding and identifying plants when she heard footsteps. Upon instincts, she got her bow and arrow and stood up. From afar she saw two women trudging and had dirt on their faces. She approached them with caution. She learned their names were Bonnie and Twill, refugees from district 8 who had recently rebelled against the Capitol. They tell Katniss about a mocking jay that has repeatedly been seen flying across the corner of the screen of their T.V when the Capitol is supposedly televising new footage of District 13._

_They also explained that district 13 still existed. The district was underground and was not recognized by the Capitol. After their rebellion and the bombing the Capitol had a treaty. If District 13 stayed hidden underground with no contact anywhere else, playing dead, the Capitol wouldn't bother them. The reason that the Capitol was willing to sign this treaty is that District 13 specialized in nuclear weapons, and District 13 had trained their nuclear missiles on the Capitol, threatening to destroy them._

_She was still doubtful and left the two women to go on some supposedly dead district. _

_End of flashback..._

That was it. The mocking jay, the symbol of rebellion that will take down the Capitol and will serve as hope for the oppressed citizens of Panem.

She was the mocking jay.

* * *

><p>Weee~ done! This is one of my favorite chapters so far. Gahh you don't know what I've been through just to make up the controlling thingo :))<p>

Peeta, my dear hubby, is alive 3 (yes I'm married to him)

**WARNING:**

**This serves as a warning because I may have to change the rating to M due to something in the future chapter. Something my sick mind made up again. It would be awesome in a way but then it's rated M! Should I continue or no? I wanna hear your answers/opinions!**

Revieewww! Please and thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

I've managed to get out of the constraints of my little cousin and her coloring books :|

Thanks to **LillyMellarkSalvatore; Traya001; glee-finchel-forever; Paxl; sing-dream-love; MellarkIsJHutch; Tink2**

And to the one who's reading this, thanks for sticking around this long!

BTW... Coin might be a little off character here xD

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Katniss stretched her left arm and moved it around. It had been a long time since she was able to do that. Her shoulder blade had a fracture and was encased in a cast for a month or so and now the bone had completely healed and the cast was taken off. Now she can do things by herself, honestly she hated being cared for though Prim and the others were so good at taking care of her. She was the one who usually cares for other people. Now that she was able, she will see to it.<p>

Just then a woman in her mid 20s opened the door and looked at Katniss. She knew exactly what she wanted. Katniss thanked the doctor and went with the woman. She was President Coin's secretary. Katniss was well aware why she was called.

_Flashback..._

_The hospital finally allowed her to go home, where ever her home was now, but she had to wear that stupid cast until her bone completely healed. It was an apartment type house, not far from the hospital. Its where Prim and her mom stays, next door where Gale lived with Haymitch. She lay on her new bed and closed her eyes. Her free hand wandered to the empty space beside her. _

_Her thought lingered to Peeta. What would it be like to have him beside her right now? What would she give just to have Peeta's arms around her and tell her it's all going to be okay? To have him kiss her in anytime he wants? At night, when the nightmares came, he would run to her side and hold her until day break. What would she do to have those moments with him? _

_The door bell interrupted her thoughts. She opened her eyes and sighed. There she was in her room, all alone. For a minute there, when all of those thoughts in her head ran, she was sure that Peeta was with her too. She stood up and made her way downstairs. She was welcomed by her mother and ushered her to go to the living room, there she saw this woman probably in her 50s, sitting down. _

"_Good morning Ms. Everdeen, how's your stay so far?" She asked. "I'm still adjusting but I'm fine..." She answered. "I'm President Alma Coin, the president of District 13." She stated. "I'm here to discuss about the rebellion and other things relating to that..." She added._

_President Coin informed her that she cannot go back to District 12 since the peacekeepers are on heightened alert. She and anyone close to her, was now considered as a fugitive of the Capitol and must capture once spotted. They are welcome in District 13 mainly because she was to lead the rebellion. They had been planning this even before the 74__th__ Hunger Games. Gale knew about it just after the Hunger Games since he was saved from the woods._

_Gale had been furious at a peacekeeper that had beaten up Peeta's brother for talking something against them. Gale couldn't blame the boy's anger since Peeta recently died in the games saving Katniss. The peacekeeper turned to Gale and gave him a good beating and threw his unconscious body in the woods thinking he was dead. Luckily some of the District 13 citizens were scouting the area found him and took him in. Since then he became a useful ally. _

_The President would give her time to heal and after that they would rush up to the rebellion. She asked for something in return though. No one close to her or her friends would be harmed and before they can fully start, she needed to rescue Peeta first. Katniss was allowed to go around district 13 as she pleased. She would only have a few contacts to the outside world, including their allies in the Capitol. She couldn't go out unless given the permission to and she has to have someone with her. Katniss felt like a prisoner in a penthouse suite but she had to endure it for Peeta._

_End of flashback..._

As part of their agreement, she needed to rescue Peeta first before anything else. She needed him to be by her side when all this started. He was her anchor to reality and sanity, to keep her from losing her mind. There was so much to cope with in a 17 year olds mind. She already thought of a way, when she was resting and letting her shoulder heal she started thinking of a plan. Katniss used the files Cinna had handed to her.

* * *

><p>Katniss remembered that day. She was in her room looking at the files when this man named Finnick Odair entered the room. He was very attractive with sea green eyes and bronze colored hair. He became the victor of the 65th Hunger Games when he was just 14. That's all she knew about him. Finnick peaked over and saw a picture of the fish whose poison was used for the mind control serum the Capitol had injected in Peeta.<p>

"Ahhh the sting gazer, that's a nasty one..." He said. "You know this fish?" Katniss asked. "Well of course, I see it all the time in the coral reefs in district 4. I'm used to go diving there when I was a kid." Finnick explained. "Is there anti venom for it?" Katniss asked. "Actually no... When you get stung by this bad boy, you're practically dead! But I do know one person who has survived you can talk to him if you like." Finnick said closing the door. An idea popped into her mind. She needs to go to district 4 and meet the only person who survived the sting of the sting gazer.

* * *

><p>Now here she was, in Cinna's hands, receiving the makeover of her life. Why you ask? Well she was considered a fugitive and needed a disguise. Everything was just so frustrating, this means she has to dye her hair some other color. Honestly, the scent of the dye sickens her but she can't argue. Katniss needed to do this. She just laid there and let Cinna do everything. After what seems like forever Cinna tells her to sit up. Katniss looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow, I couldn't even recognize myself..." She said, looking at her reflection. She had turned into a red head; her hair was straight but had elegant curls at the end. "For your complete disguise... what is your name?" Cinna asked. "Katniss of course!" She said. "Wrong! Tell them that and they'll capture you in a minute. Let's try this again. What's your name?" He says. There was a brief silence. "A... Ashby Allardyce..." Katniss answered. Cinna smiled and nodded.<p>

Katniss headed to her room to pack a few things. Finnick would be with her for the entire trip to district 4, along with Haymitch and Gale. Prim enters the room and is stunned by what she sees. Katniss just smiles and hugs her. "Don't worry Prim, it's still me." She assures her. Prim giggles and says "I know. What would Peeta say if he saw you like this?" "He wouldn't even recognize you." Gale said out of the blue. Katniss gave Prim one last hug, gets her things and goes out.

Katniss hugged her mother on the way out. "Don't worry; I'll take care of them..." Cinna said. "Thank you." She said with a smile as she gets in the car. She nervously sighed. Katniss was nervous as questions ran through her head. What if someone recognizes her? What if they get caught? What if the man doesn't have the cure for the venom and it was all pure luck? Could she rely on luck in Peeta's case? What if something bad happens to Prim and the others while she was away?

Those thoughts disappeared when she felt a reassuring squeeze of her shaking hands. She looked up and saw Finnick smiling at her. Finnick was extremely flirtatious but he was naturally sweet and kind. Katniss smiled and took a deep breath. This was going to be her first time seeing the sea and she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Weeee~ well nothing much happened here, this chapter was short. Can't wait for the next chapter! In the next chapter, there will be Fannie fluff (soo yay for the Fannie shippers) and some Finniss and Galeniss as well ;)<p>

**Again I shall ask you guys, on with the rated M chapter or should I just make something else but not as equally as good? :/ I need your opinions with this. **

And oh! I might not be updating for the next 3-4 days since we're going on a hiking/camping trip so I will leave you with this! :D

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Our camping trip was postponed so here's another chapter. Lots of Fannie, Finniss, Galeniss fluff! :3

Special thanks to:

**MellarkIsJHutch; Traya001; Nathalie-primrose; Leaf Ninja 1; Howl3; Peeta's number 1 fan; **

**And to you who's currently reading this. THANK YOU :)**

About the name Ashby Allardyce... meh, I just got it from a hunger games name generator xD

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Katniss felt someone shake her. It seems she had fallen asleep on Finnick's shoulder. "Katniss, wake up! We're almost there." He said. Katniss stirred and rubbed her eyes; she looked outside and saw the view of the sea. She looked with awe since it was her first time seeing the ocean. It was so vast, miles and miles of nothing but blue ocean. She looked like a child going to a theme park for the first time. Finnick looked down at her and smiled. He thought she looked adorable.<p>

The car stopped in front of a rustic cabin just by the beach. Finnick hurriedly got out and ran in the cabin. "What's he so excited about?" Gale asked. They all just shrugged. Katniss stepped out and felt the wind brush against her skin, making her hair fly. The scent of the salty sea fills her nostrils and the warmth of the sun beats on her skin. The feeling was so wonderful. Who could have thought that amidst the chaos there was still a place in Panem where everything seems peaceful? District 4 was a patch of heaven on earth.

Carrying their things, the others went up the wooden steps of the porch and called out to Finnick. He didn't answer; instead an old woman greeted them. She was probably in her 80s. "Good afternoon ma'am" Katniss greeted. "Ahh yes, come in! Come in!" She babbled. They all went in. The cabin was your average beach side cabin. It was slightly above the ground in case the tide comes in. The cabin was made out of wood and had a grayish white paint that was already fading. It had two floors and the decorations were made out of shells, corals and starfishes. By the kitchen, you had a magnificent view of the beach and the ocean.

The old woman introduced herself as Mags, another victor from district 4. Mags showed them their rooms and they all got settled down. Katniss looked around the cabin and didn't find Finnick. "Excuse me but do you happen to know where Finnick is?" Katniss asked Mags, the woman simply pointed to the beach. The sun was so bright and you could hardly see anything out there but Katniss focused her eyes and saw two people under the shade of some coconut trees. She was interrupted by the sound of silver ware clattering on the wooden floor. Katniss looked behind her and saw Mags picking the spoons and forks up and so she helped.

"Why don't you cook and let me set up the table?" Katniss suggested. Mags nodded and proceeded to the cooking area. Katniss began to place the spoons and forks on the table. "You don't know how to cook?" Mags asked to kill the silence. "Unfortunately no, I don't know how to cook" she answers. "Then you should marry someone who can cook or... bake" Mags said. Katniss just smiled at the thought and remembered Peeta. "I'll see to that." Katniss said. "Who's that girl with Finnick?" Katniss asked while putting the plates on the table. "That's Annie Cresta, the love of his life" the old woman answered.

Like Katniss, Finnick, Mags and Haymitch, Annie was also a victor. She was reaped as tribute to the 70th Hunger Games and her mentor was Finnick. He did everything to keep her alive. Mags told Katniss that during the 70th Hunger Games, Annie witnessed the beheading of her fellow district 4 male tribute and traumatized her, making her mentally unstable. During the games the game makers decided to create an earthquake breaking of the dam and releasing water into the arena. All of the remaining tributes drowned except for Annie who was the best swimmer being born in district 4, the fishing district. When she came back, she was never her old self. She has certain problems which included her closing her eyes and covering her ears, laughing when it was unnecessary, and staring into the distance at strange times. "Finnick wasn't always in love with her; he would tell me that she just crept up to him." Mags said, placing the newly cooked meal on the table. "Now could you call everyone so we can have lunch?" Mags asked. Katniss nodded and left the room.

"_So that's who Finnick loves, I think. Not his string of fancy lovers in the Capitol. But a poor, mad girl back home." _Katniss thought as she climbed up the stairs to call Haymitch and Gale for lunch.

* * *

><p>Finnick just watched her as she stared into the horizon of the ocean. "Hey Annie." He said as he brushed off the strands of hair on her face. She remained silent. Finnick just gazes at her features. Her dark flowing hair that flows perfectly in the sea breeze, her dark green eyes that stares onto the horizon, the same eyes that saw the madness created by the Capitol. Finnick puts and arm around her and she snaps out of her deep thought and gasps. "It's okay Annie, it's only me." He comforts her. Annie looks at him and leans on his chest as he wraps his arms around her petite body. That moment was perfect; it made him think that nothing was wrong; there was no war, no rebellion, just Annie and him on that beach, in each other's arms. It was all too perfect then he hears Haymitch shouting at them.<p>

Finnick sighs "Come on Annie, lunch time..." He said. He took her hand in his and walked back to the cabin.

* * *

><p>Everybody was already seated when they arrived at the cabin. Finnick lead her in and took out the chair for her. Who knew he was such a gentleman. They all sat down for the meal. It was a simple sea food menu prepared by Mags. Katniss kept looking at Annie. Katniss would describe her as a very lovely woman but there's something in her eyes that troubles her. The way that Finnick gives her water or hands her some food was sweet and adorable. He was strong and muscular, a fighter and a killer, judging by his exterior features who would guess that he could love a person that way. Annie was a very lucky girl.<p>

After lunch, Katniss sat down by the porch just admiring everything about district 4. Gale sat down beside her. An awkward distance was between the two, a distance that never existed before the games. They just seemed to drift further apart from each other. Katniss felt awkward when she got home and saw hurt in Gale's eyes. It was probably because she chose Peeta when she could've chosen Gale. "I'm sorry" she started. Gale looked at her in surprise. "What?" He asked. "I said I'm sorry for everything. For what happened in the games, for pushing you and aiming an arrow at you that night. I'm so sorry Gale." She said. Gale inched closer to her. "Look, its okay. I completely understand everything. Sometimes you can't have what you want." He said with a smile on his face. "I know that! But somehow I feel guilty because I know deep inside you expected, you expected me to choose you because you're my best friend but I didn't. I chose Peeta" She explained.

"And he's one hell of a lucky man! But it's okay Katniss... I'm just going to say this now." Gale said pausing for a moment. "I love you Katniss" He said sincerely. "Gale, I... I love you too but not the same way you want me too. You're my best friend and that's never going to change. You aremy best friend." Katniss replied. Gale just smiled and whispered "I know" despite the smile on his face; Katniss could feel his heart breaking. The way hers broke when Peeta aimed the gun at her. Katniss figured out that karma was getting to her, she aimed an arrow at Gale and so Peeta aimed a gun at her. She hated when she has to hurt a person so close to her. And it's as if Gale knows what she's feeling, he hugged her but she didn't pull away. Not right now, she needed that hug so badly. "It's okay Katniss, don't think about it. There are much more important things to worry about." He reassured her.

"I'm going to the market!" Mags shouted out of the blue. "Wait! Finnick said not to let you go out on your own!" Katniss reminded her. "Screw what Finnick said!" Mags said closing the front door. "I'll go with her." Gale said as he rushed after Mags. Katniss smiled and faced the sea.

Not long after Finnick joins her. "Where's Mags?" He asked. "She went to the market and Gale went with her." Katniss answered. Finnick sighed in relief. "You're so unpredictable!" Katniss said. "Why is that?" Finnick asked. "Well at first look you're this flirty, attractive person whom you would think is a play boy but honestly... you're not. Seeing you with Annie, it's unbelievable!" She explained. Finnick laughed at the thought. "Wait... you think I'm attractive?" Finnick asked. Katniss laughed and lightly pushed him.

"It wasn't always this way. She crept up on me." He said smiling. "It's quite sweet actually. You have women in the capitol head over heels for you still you choose her." Katniss stated. "It didn't have to be that way... me and the capitol and those women. I never agreed to that." He said. "President Snow used to sell me my body, that is. I wasn't the only one. If a victor is considered desirable, the President gives them as a reward or allows other people to buy them for an exorbitant amount of money. If you refuse, he kills someone you love. So you do it." Finnick explained. "That's how heartless and cold he is" He said looking at her.

"That's why we're doing this right? To kill him and make a safe country for everyone we love." Katniss asked. "Exactly, Snow already took so much from Annie and I just want to make this world perfect for her. I'm doing that, whatever it takes. I know you're doing it too, for your family and for Peeta." Finnick said. She nodded and looked into the horizon. It was sunset already and the sun reminded her of Peeta. His favorite color is orange, not bright orange "but soft like the sunset..." She whispered. "You miss him, don't you?" He asked. "Terribly..." Katniss whispered. "It's going to be alright in the end. If it's not alright and it's not the end." He said. That's another thing you have to admire about Finnick. He's always so optimistic and has that free spirited nature. Then again he's strong and you can see that but deep inside he's a sweet gentleman. _"Totally unpredictable" _Katniss thought.

They had more in common than she first thought. Suffering from the haunted memories of the Hunger Games, wanting to kill President Snow and having their loved ones suffer. Now they had more reasons to finish this once and for all. Her thoughts were interrupted by screaming in a bed room upstairs. Finnick races upstairs. It must be Annie. It seems that she wasn't the only one with the nightmares. Katniss stared into the sunset and closed her eyes, feeling the last warmth of sunlight for the day.

_Soft like the sunset, that was Peeta._

* * *

><p>Tadaaaah! After how many hours I've finished chapter 7! Aaaaand I totally fell in love with Finnick in this chapter, he's so alfhasjdaldadhas!<p>

And so I leave you with this.

plus I've found out that I'm part of the 1st Tumblr Games... district 7 tribute. May the odds be ever in my favor D:

Review! Please and thanks ;D


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back guys! I've been busy because of the Tumblr games and other things. So now I'm trying to finish this before school starts and I might not be able to use the computer often.

Anyways Thanks to you all who've been reading so far :)

Disclaimer yada yada I don't own this yada yada

* * *

><p>After everyone said their good nights they went to their respective rooms and slept. Except for Katniss that is, she laid on her bed wide awake. Her features made visible by the moon light leaking from the balcony door. She rolled and was now on her back as she stared on the ceiling. She reached out to her side expecting Peeta's warm body beside hers but only to find the empty space of her twin sized bed. She sighed at the thought. Katniss closed her eyes.<p>

She missed him. Who on earth would not miss the person they love? His mere presence just comforts her, with him she knows she's not alone, and she knows she's safe and sound in his arms. He would never ever do anything to harm her.

As she thinks, Katniss began to drift to sleep. She did not want to go there and have those horrific nightmares again so she shot up and opened her eyes. Katniss swayed her legs to the side of the bed and her feet touched the cold wooden floor. She took a blazer from the drawer, put it on and silently walked to the balcony.

The sea was calm and was now navy blue with a streak of silver coming from the moon. It was full again, telling her that it was almost a month since the incident. _"Had it been just one month? It felt like years" _She thought as she ran her hand on the wooden railing with chipped off paint.

The she heard a blood curdling scream from the room across hers. "FINNICK NO! DON'T LEAVE!" Annie screamed with tears. "DON'T DIE!" she screamed again now with pleading and desperation in her voice. Katniss heard footsteps run in the room as she goes back to bed. It seems she wasn't the only one with haunted memories of the games. She wasn't the only one who dreams of her loved ones dying in the arena.

Annie was well affected too. She'd been dreaming of Finnick dying the way Katniss dreamt of Peeta's death in the arena and how she couldn't save him. The only difference was when Annie screams Finnick's name; he would rush to her side and comfort him, to tell her that he was well alive and loving her. In Katniss' case, when she screamed Peeta's name Gale would run to her side only to be shunned away by her.

Katniss gave in and fell asleep. No nightmares haunted her that night not even sweet dreams. It was like her mind fell completely blank, tired of thinking, tired of all the emotions and depression.

It was just before sunrise when she woke up. Putting the blazer on, she went to the balcony again and breathed the fresh morning ocean air. Then she spotted Finnick carrying some spears and nets. "Where are you going so early in the morning?" She asked. Finnick turned around and looked at her. "Catching our breakfast… want to come?" He asked. Katniss smiled and nodded.

She rushed in and changed her clothes. Katniss now wore denim shorts and a button up blue blouse with the sleeves up to her elbows. She ran downstairs while putting her hair in a braid. When she reached the shore, Finnick was already packing up the gear.

"Where are we going?" Katniss asked. "Just a few kilometers of cost, get in while I push the boat to the water" Finnick instructed. "I can push it with you too!" She informed him. "No, I don't want that. Besides what would Peeta think if he knew I let you push the boat?" Finnick asked. "He wouldn't mind actually…" Katniss answered. "Just get in so we can leave or do you want to argue here all morning and have coconuts for breakfast?" Finnick asked. Giving up, Katniss hopped right in and took a seat on the back side of the medium sized fishing boat. It looked like 6 people can fit right in there.

Katniss held on the sides as Finnick pushed the boat to deeper waters. When it was knee deep, Finnick hopped in and ordered Katniss to go and sit on the front portion of the boat. She carefully does what he instructed and as she sat down she heard the roar of the small engine behind. The boat sped forward. Katniss felt the wind in her hair as the sun began to rise in the horizon.

It was all too unrealistic. It was like she was on a vacation on some paradise island, not minding about the rebellion, the capitol wanting her dead and Peeta being hijacked. If she would have her way, she would just stay here and live like this. The sea, the sun and the sand she could get used to that.

The engine halted to a stop. Katniss feared it's out of gas so she turned to Finnick who was already rowing. "We're already in the area, just going to find a good fishing spot." He said. Katniss nodded and knelt down, her head hanging above the clear blue waters. She could see the corals and different marine life under the water. Katniss couldn't help but notice the name painted with royal blue paint on the side of Finnick's boat.

_Lady Annie_

Katniss smiled and sat up again. "I heard her screaming…" Katniss started. "Yeah, the nightmares come often but you don't know when. You just have to be ready to rush to her side and comfort her." Finnick said still rowing. "Annie and I are a like in a way… about the nightmares I mean. It's just that she went into the arena first. I bet in the future I'd be like her the only difference is you're taking care of her while I'll be alone" Katniss said as she stared onto the horizon.

"What about Gale?" He asked. Katniss closed her eyes and sighed. "He's just my best friend, nothing more. That's how stubborn I am I guess. I only want to spend the rest of my life with one person, Peeta" Katniss said. She felt Finnick's hand on her shoulder. Katniss looked at him. "We'll get him back Katniss, I promise" He said.

"Now just stay in the boat while I go catch us some break fast okay?" Finnick said grabbing a spear and securing a net on his belt. Katniss nodded as he dove into the water and disappear. He constantly resurfaced to get some air or to put fresh kills in the boat and dove back in. In no time they head back with a few squids and a bag filled with muscles.

When they arrived everyone was just beginning to wake up and the sun has just risen above the horizon. Mags took care of the catch while the others waited. Katniss was fumbling around with the shells. She still had tons of questions to ask about Finnick. Strangely these past few days, he was very open to her. She can see why tons of girls fall for Finnick. He was extremely good looking, a true gentleman and a very good and loyal friend. Katniss would agree that she would've fallen for him in another time and in another completely different circumstance.

Just then Finnick sat beside her. "Where's Annie?" She asked. "She's in the kitchen with Gale, helping Mags." He answered. She didn't need to ask about Haymitch, probably suffering from a hang over again slumped on the sofa bed or passed out on the bench by the porch. "Can I ask you something?" Katniss said as she picked up a light orange shell she dug up in the sand. "Ask away!" He answered. "You, Annie and Mags are victors. You're supposed to be living in the victors' village, have all the food you want and have servants. Instead you live in this old cabin, hunt your own food and do everything yourselves. Why?" She asked.

Finnick let out a chuckle and smiled. "Everything there haunts us, the memories, the brutality and death. You should've seen how hysterical Annie gets in her house in the victors' village. So we chose to stay here. Plus neither of us wanted to change. I remember telling Mags that even after the games I want to still be me in a way and show the capitol that they don't own me." He explained. He sounded a lot like Peeta that night on the roof.

"That's just it, with everything that's happening I guess we're forced to change. Adapt to survive." Katniss said. Gale called everyone in and they shared a hearty seafood breakfast.

After the breakfast they all got ready to find the sailor who they said that he was the only one known to survive the venom of the sting gazer. Katniss looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a white tank top, shorts and her hunting boots. She decided not to braid her hair as it was her signature look; instead she had her hair in a messy bun. Katniss grabbed her satchel and headed downstairs where they were waiting.

They said their good byes. Annie ran to Finnick's arm and clung to him. Finnick reassured her and she nodded as she pulls away. He gave her a chaste kiss and turned to leave. Annie looked at me and though there were no words said I knew she asked me to take care of him. I gave a nod and she smiled in relief. As the car drove away I look back at the two ladies on the porch, one who was old and the other one in her twenties. _"Don't worry, I'll bring him back alive Annie" _I thought to myself.

"So where do we find this sailor?" Katniss asked. "We don't know his current whereabouts but we can stop in a sailor's hub by the pier and ask" Finnick answered. The car halted in front of a bar. The sign had been deteriorated and so Katniss couldn't make out the name. "Stay in the car with Gale while Haymitch and I go in." Finnick said as he closed the door. Oh great, a bar with rum and Haymitch. That can't be a great match.

Katniss took a look around. The town square was just like the ones you see in the pirate movies. Cobblestone roads, wooden buildings with faded paint and of course sailors roam every where. The scenery was almost perfect except of the peacekeepers standing by the fountain.

Finnick and the sober Haymitch went around the smelly pub to ask for a sailor named Escabar and they only received two answers, it was either a 'I don't know where he is' or 'I don't know who he is'. "Why don't we just sit down and drink rum? That's the best idea." Haymitch said giving in to the fact that they were in a bar. Finnick shook his head and held on Haymitch's arm tightly so he could not escape and drink.

In the car, Katniss couldn't help but notice the group of peacemakers pointing at their car. She tried not to look at their direction for too long. Then two of them started to walk over to the car, crossing the main street. Her heart pounded, what was she to do when they asked her questions? "Gale, two peacemakers are headed this way and when they ask your name, give them a fake one okay? Tell them a different story, _lie_." I said. Gale nodded and smoothed his hair.

Finnick let go of Haymitch's arm and made his way to the back portion of the bar. "Stay close Haymitch, I don't want to cause trouble" He whispered. He went around asking about the sailor when he noticed that no one was tailing him. Haymitch was gone. Finnick let out a frustrated sigh.

The peacemakers made their way across the main street and were now headed for our car just a few feet away. I try to relax my breathing so I can think right and I was startled to hear a light tap on the window. I opened my eyes and saw the peacemakers signaling me to pull down the window and I did. "Good morning ma'am!" The nearest to the window greeted. "Good morning! What can I do for you?" She asked. "Name please?" He asked. "A-Ashby Allerdyce" I stuttered. They looked at Gale. "B-Brendan Collins" He said. "I haven't seen you two around here." The other one pointed out. "We seldom get out you see, strict family." Gale said. "You two related?" The first one asked. "We're cousins!" Gale answered again. "2nd cousins" Katniss added.

Finnick was about to leave when an old man in the corner mention Escabar's name. "Do you know where he is?" Finnick asked. "He's an old friend of mine, the last time I saw him was when he made his way to an island west from here." He said. "Do you know how to get to the island?" Finnick asked. "They used to make occasional trips there but nowadays you have to pay thrice the normal price to get there and it'll about 4 hours to get there" He answered. Finnick thanked him and went around finding Haymitch. As usual, he was on the counter and had 4 mugs already.

"How long are you staying here? You're kind of causing a bit of traffic jam you see." He said. "Oh we won't be here for long; you see we're just picking up our uncle who hasn't been home for the past two days now. Heartbreak… he's in tough times." Gale said. _"Nice stalling Gale, Haymitch could past as the drunken uncle" _Katniss thought then she saw Finnick dragging Haymitch out who still had half a mug of rum in his hands. "Look there they are now!" Katniss said. Katniss went out and transferred to the front seat as Finnick loaded Haymitch into the back seat with Gale.

"Are there any problems gentlemen?" Finnick asked. The two shook their heads and left. Finnick went in the car and drove away. "What did you tell them?" Finnick asked. "We told them we were cousins and we don't get out too much. Then Gale made up this story about picking up a drunk uncle who went missing for the past two days due to a recent break up… genius" Katniss said. Finnick gave Gale a thumb's up and he smiled back.

"Did you find any lead?" She asked. "He's on an island due west, we'll go rent a boat and go there." Finnick answered as he turned into the corner.

Katniss felt thrilling. This adventure was all so exciting, having a secret identity, rebelling against the corrupted government who wants her dead, saving the love of her life, getting revenge for a dear friend's death. She'd never imagine being on an adventure like this.

* * *

><p>TADAH! This a long one to compensate for the weeks of my disappearance :D<p>

Again… Finnick is so asldakjdas;bjfaldbal!

Thanks for reading,

Review if you must :)


	9. Chapter 9

Heyo! I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make another chapter :)

* * *

><p>Katniss leaned against the car as Gale watched over the passed out Haymitch lying in the back seat. It was already 9 in the morning so people were already busy, fishermen hauling their catch off their boats, merchants setting up their stalls and costumers haggling for a better and lower price. Katniss' gaze dropped to a huge fishing boat that just came in. It had the word 'Capitol' with its symbol painted on the side. It was like their coal train back in district 12, another reminder that they're all in a tight, unfair hands of the capitol and more reason to fight against it to gain freedom.<p>

Finnick came back to the parking lot with a smile. "A friend of mine is allowing us to use his speed boat for the day, I'll meet you in dock 14. I'll just grab a few supplies and we'll be off!" He said as he rushed into a store. Gale helped Haymitch walk while Katniss brought the bags.

The stopped in front of an average sized boat, not the one used for heavy fishing, but it looks like the ones you rent on an island hopping trip or if you want to reel in a fish or two. A girl with long mocha colored hair and the same sea green eyes as Finnick but with long eye lashes like Annie's popped out. She could pass as their daughter but she's probably in her twenties as well. She hopped off the boat and greeted them with a peculiar accent. "Hey there mate! You must be Finnick's friends. I'm Macey Myers." She said giving out a hand.

Katniss shook it "I'm… Ashby Allerdyce" She said with a little hesitation. "Nice to meet you! And who are these two?" She asked. "This is my cousin, Brendan Collins and our uncle… Woody." Katniss introduced. Gale shot her a smile while Haymitch gave out a drunk salute and almost staggered out of Gale's support. "What happened to your uncle?" Macey asked. "Oh the usual 'my girlfriend dumped me so I will drink my ass to death and not go home for 2 days' thing…" Gale answered. Macey nodded. "Well let's get your uncle inside, there's a bed in the den he can rest on" She said.

They all helped to get Haymitch on board without falling into the water. Come to think of it they should've let him fall to waken him up a little bit… that or one of them will end up diving into the water just to save the flailing and drowning drunkard.

By the time they settled Haymitch in the quarters, Finnick had already arrived with a bag of supplies and two boxes of who knows what. Macey jumped in joy as Finnick handed her the box that full of cheese buns. Katniss mentally smacked her forehead. Why does everything reminded her of Peeta? Cheese buns? Peeta bakes those back in District 12. She remembered one time when she delivered fat squirrels to his father, he gave her cheese buns in return. The old man said that it was fresh from the oven baked by his son and when Katniss peeked in, she saw Peeta avoiding her gaze.

"So we're paid already?" Finnick asked. Macey nodded and took a bite at the bun in her hand. "Geez, you're 21 but you act like a child!" Finnick said. "Hey! I don't look 21!" she said as she started the engine. Before we knew it we were out in the ocean again. I sat there and listened to Macey talk, her accent amusing me, not realizing I was starring at her.

"You're probably wondering why I talk this way aren't you." She asked. Katniss nodded with a slight blush of embarrassment. "Well Ashby, I wasn't born in Panem. I come from a distant land across the wide ocean called Australia. My Parents migrated here when I was about 9 and I was lucky enough not to get picked in those games." She said. "Why didn't you go back?" Katniss asked. "After learning about the games, my parents wanted to but they got strict and we couldn't leave so we were forced to stay, luckily I wasn't picked." She explained.

Katniss looked straight in the water, another victim of the Capitol. Then she looked into the horizon and wondered what it's like in the distant land Macey was talking about, is it better there than in Panem? Do people have freedom there? Do they have some game that was as equally brutal as the Hunger Games?

As if reading Katniss' mind, Macey began to describe Australia the last time she saw it. It was a desolate place, full of dessert and sand. They had not much to eat and the government rations it to the citizens… or what's left of them. They didn't have the Hunger Games though. Macey said that it was somehow better in Panem, lush forests and bountiful seas but there's a fear of being put through the Hunger Games. Macey didn't have to get a tessarae though, her mother was a doctor and her father took up business and she was the only child. She had no one to look after, no one to volunteer for in the reaping, unlike Katniss who had Prim.

Katniss looked up in the sky to determine what time it is. Her father thought her that when they spent time in the woods. It's always important what time it is in the wilderness. The sun was at the middle of the sky, shining high so she suspected it was about noon already. They only have another hour before they reach the Island. Finnick handed out plastic bowls of instant noodles with crab meat for lunch and everyone ate. Finnick and Macey took turns on driving the boat while the rest enjoyed the scenery and the crystal blue waters.

No sooner she could spot an island in front of them. She grew very anxious. When they approached the shore, she would've literally dove in and run to look for this sailor. The boat stopped but they didn't reach the shore. Katniss shot Macey a confused look. "This is as far in as the boat could go, a little more and the propellers would be jammed in the sand, damaged." She said.

Finnick was the first one down; the water was just waist high. Gale handed him some things and went down himself, both men helped Haymitch trudge through the water. Katniss took off her boots and secured in the bag she was tasked to bring. She hopped off and savored the feeling of the soft white sand between her toes, the warm sea water splashing against her bag. She began to walk, though had a hard time because the sand was too soft and she had to pull her feet up, good thing she thought of removing her boots or she would have and extra hard time.

They settled in a cottage upon reaching the shore, Haymitch beginning to get sober. There were a few fishermen there so Finnick stopped and asked. The men pointed him uphill, about 15 minutes hike and they will see a shack where Escabar lived. They were hiking in no time, Katniss was restless with anticipation. She practically ran when she saw the shack up ahead.

Macey knocked at the bamboo door with Katniss behind her while the others rested under the shade of the tree. An old man opened the door. He was bald but with a white beard. The man was skinny and was the same height as Katniss; he had striking cerulean blue eyes. His arm looked like a lightning had strike him. "How can I help you?" he said with a strangely strong voice. "Are you Escobar?" Macey asked and the man nodded. "We need your help sir; we need to know how you survived the venom of the sting gazer." Katniss said.

The old man walked out and sat on a bench made from bamboo. Katniss felt this weird connection to this man, even though they had met a minute ago, she felt like this person is the one person who could be trusted.

The sailor began to speak. He was about 23 that time and he and his friends went spear fishing in an unexplored reef. He was foolish at that time and peer pressure got him. His friends coaxed him that if he caught a sting gazer they would pay him triple his catch for the day. Being an arrogant young man that he was, he agreed and with no second thoughts, he dove right in with a spear in hand. 2 friends went after him, making sure nothing happened to him. Escabar maneuvered through the reef searching for the deadly fish when he saw it a few meters away, hidden on the sea bed beside the coral reef. Escabar looked behind him and his friend gave him a nod. He threw his spear, landing only inches away from his target. That move startled the fish and lunged forward at him. The tail of the fish pierced his arm as he released a scream under the water. He took all his remaining strength to whack the fish dead against the hard corals. As his friends swim him up, he didn't let go of the fish.

His friends took him to the surface and that's the last thing he remembered. They took him to this island that was just minutes away from were they were fishing. An old woman who used to live in this shack had healed him using some herbal plant that only grew on the island. He showed his arm where the fish struck, the lightning marks were caused by the electrifying venom. "Can you tell us where to get that plant?" Katniss asked. "I have to warn you, it is dangerous. It only grows on the side of the waterfall. Here's the catch though… the rocks on the side of the waterfall are extremely sharp and if it cuts your line then you'll be plummeting 80 ft down to a pool of water with more sharp rocks. That's not the only thing you'd be worrying about. The waterfall has a huge cave underneath it were venom bats reside, disturb them with any sound and they'll come after you even in the daylight" Escabar said.

Great! Venom bats, another mutation made by the Capitol. During the rebellion, most rebels used caves as a hideout and so the Capitol sent the bats in there to kill them, one bite could stop your heart in 1 minute. "But in order to make the anti venom, we need the venom from the sting gazer as well." The old man added. They needed to split the task.

The sailor offered his help saying that he would catch the fish again while the others get the herb. Macey volunteered to accompany Escabar and Finnick instructed Haymitch to go with them while Katniss and Gale join him up the mountain. While the others get prepared, Katniss sat down and looked at the view of the ocean from up there. Escabar sat down beside her.

"Now I know, Ashby isn't your real name…" He said. Was she too obvious? How did he know? "Come on, you can trust me…" He said. Maybe her hunch was right, that this man could truly be trusted. "It's Katniss Everdeen." She whispered. "I've heard a great deal about you Ms. Everdeen. Had some guts to attempt to kill the president, you remind me of my grand daughter" He said.

And then as if she couldn't resist it, she began to tell Escabar everything. About the uprisings, Peeta being resurrected and hijacked, how the Capitol just needs to be brought down. Escabar thinks so too. He stands up and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you go save that boyfriend of yours and bring this harsh government down." He said with a smile as he, Macey and Haymitch made their way down hill.

She stood up and smiled, Katniss felt lighter. Maybe that's what she needs, someone to listen to her. She energetically joins her group as they started to hike up. It was nice that the old man agreed to her about the rebellion. She looked up and saw a familiar sight fling though the canopy.

_Mockingjays. _

_Rue._

Katniss whistled the four-note tune and the birds sang back.

* * *

><p>Tadah! A double chapter update for you guys :)<p>

Thanks guys :)

revieeww~~


	10. Chapter 10

Hey again! The internet's been out for days so I have nothing to do but write more, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Macey, Haymitch and Escabar made it to the boat. Though old and skinny Escabar was, he was still strong. "Where'd to sir?" Macey asked. Escabar gave her coordinates and she followed and no sooner they stopped on some reef just east of the island. Haymitch had just recovered and was sober enough."Woody do you know how to swim?" Escabar asked. Haymitch shook his head, he never learned to since there were no swimming places in district 12 and it's as if you could drown in the mines or something. "Well then, stay guard here and make sure the boat doesn't drift off. Macey and I will dive in." He ordered. Haymitch nodded and went by the steering wheel. "Ready the case; we need this thing alive…" He added.<p>

Macey and Escabar removed their foot wear and prepared for the dive. Each had a net and a spear in hand. Their arms had protection but their legs are bare which is why they had to be careful in where they step. The water was a bit too shallow that you could stand up with your feet on the corals and your head poking out of the water. It wasn't that easy though, the sting gazer would normally rest on sandy bottoms, it being a cross breed of the stargazer and sting ray, both deadly fishes which makes the sting gazer more deadly.

Macey and Escabar communicated through hand signals. The plan was Escabar would track it down and catch it since he had some experience. Macey would act as a back up just in case something goes wrong.

Meanwhile in the mountain, Katniss, Finnick and Gale had just arrived on the top of the waterfall. They argued over who should retrieve the herb. Katniss volunteered herself because she was the smallest and lightest among. Gale disagreed saying it was too dangerous and he was the one to climb down. Finnick argued too saying neither of them had experience rappelling while he had and he cannot simply risk Katniss, being a gentleman and all. In the end they ended up with a decision that Finnick was the one to retrieve the herb.

They all looked down; it was 80 ft drop and had sharp rocks at the bottom. The rocks on the side were jagged as well. There was also the cave that housed the venom bats. It was everything Escabar described. They secure the climbing rope to a sturdy tree just meter away from the edge. Katniss made sure everything was secure, not wanting to lose another friend and break her promise to Annie.

"Remember, take your time and don't be noisy." Katniss reminded him. Finnick nodded and began his decent. He could see the herb that had blue flowers perched over a sharp rock. Finnick stretched his arm but couldn't reach it. He had to swing. He took a deep breath and slowly swung his way near the herb. He was almost there when the sharp rock made a huge gash in his arm. It took all his efforts not to shout out loud. The rope began to slip; luckily Katniss reacted in time and held it with her two hands. It was still slipping, dragging her to the edge when Gale helped her and it stopped. What made matters worse is that due to the swinging and his heavy weight, the rope got cut by the sharp rocks on the edge.

Escabar and Macey would swim up occasionally to take in air and dive down again. It was a painstaking 10 minutes when the sailor something familiar hidden under a thin layer of sand and soot. He looked up at Macey and she nodded preparing the net and spear. He had a short flashback of his first encounter, his friends nodding to him as he pursued the fish but this time the result will be different. He threw the spear but only to startle the fish. It came out of its camouflage and began swimming towards him. He stayed there waiting for Macey to release the net but she was too slow, the fish had almost reached Escabar and if he didn't swim away he'd most certainly be a victim again. So he began to swim but the fish had bitten into his leg he kicked it of and sent it spinning back and almost in an instant, Macey dropped the heavy net over it and it sank to the bottom. The sting gazer was trying to get out of the net but because of the weight, it couldn't.

Katniss began to panic. If the rope snaps and sends Finnick falling to death, what would she tell Annie? Was she to suffer another loss because she couldn't do anything? Then flashbacks invaded her mind. The blast in the mines, her father's death, the Games, Rue with a spear in her stomach, Peeta's death… no she couldn't allow this. The sudden rush of adrenaline made her instantly formulate a plan. She noticed a rock buried in the soil. Katniss gave it a good hard kick, it was stable. She positioned her foot against the rock and hope it would help her not to slide off.

She turned to look at Gale who somehow knew her plan. She counted to three and pulled hard on the rope, using the rock as support as Gale ran to the edge and got hold of the rope. He began to pull the injured Finnick up and on the way up; he managed to grab the herb that was nearer to him now.

Finnick stumbled over the edge and collapsed on the ground with a gapping wound. Katniss sighed in relief as she went to bandage Finnick's arm. It was deep and they needed to treat it now. If only she still had that medicine from the Capitol then she could heal him, but a bandage and gauze would have to do. They placed the herb in a container and made their way down.

"Thanks for saving me by the way…" He said. "No problem, I refuse to let another friend die in my presence and I also refuse to break a promise." Katniss said. Finnick had a questioning look. "Promise?" he asked. "Yes, just before we left Annie looked at me with concern and I nodded in return. It meant that I was to bring you back alive." She explained. Finnick just smiled at the thought.

Macey and Escabar hurriedly swam to the surface and had Haymitch haul the fish in the container. Macey and Haymitch helped the wounded sailor on board. "Damn nasty fish! I thought I'd swim away unwounded…" He said as he tried to lessen the bleeding. "Don't worry, the bite isn't venomous, only the tail is" He told them. Macey placed a bandage over the wound and then they head back.

When both of the teams arrived back at the shack, they were all exhausted. Despite being injured, Escabar was in a hurry to start making the serum. He asked Macey some help and told the others to wait outside and rest, it'll be ready in 30 minutes or so. It was about 3 in the afternoon; Katniss climbed up a tree and just let the wind soothe her. She heard a rustling in the trees behind her and looked back and saw Gale sitting on a branch overlooking the sea and shore.

He was still trying to get past the wall she had built around her. A wall that Peeta and Finnick had broken through but him, her best friend, couldn't. Katniss was afraid that if she let him in, he would just get hurt from the truth. The heart blowing truth that he was just a best friend, nothing more and nothing less, and that would hurt him surely because he loved her so while she loved another.

Katniss got frustrated. What was so special about her? She though of herself as not beautiful, not even pretty. She was just this poor girl who lived in the seam and hunted illegally just to get by, she volunteered as a tribute, fought in the games, won the games, defied the capitol, and was now being hunted down. In that case no one would even be attracted to her, she was beyond repulsive but there was Gale, loving her and also Peeta whom she knew that deep inside still had that love for her.

"Guys we've got company!" Gale warned them. Katniss managed to get up and look at what's going on. It was a group of peacekeepers by the shore and some fishermen pointing up hill. They were in trouble now.

Gale and Katniss hurriedly climb down. "Peacekeepers about to make their way up here…" Katniss said. Finnick and Haymitch immediately stood up. "Macey is it ready yet?" Finnick shouted. "Just 3 more minutes!" She answered. "Well we've got to hurry, peacekeepers are on their way! Where's your boat?" He asked. "In the east side of the island!" She answered again.

Perfect the peacekeepers must've landed on the north side, they will need extra 15 minutes to escape from the island but it'll do. Escabar and Macey burst through the door with the serum in a bottle. "Go and take the boat, escape! I'll stall them!" Escabar said.

The group hurriedly took their things and made their way to the east side. He pulled Katniss to one side. "Go and bring down the Capitol, Mockingjay…" He whispered. "Come with us." She said. "No, I'll stall them. You have to escape!" He said. Katniss nodded and mouthed a thank you as she went after the others.

They loaded the boat and took it around another island. Katniss looked back and saw the shore with the peacekeepers, a few fishermen and Escabar. A shot of the gun was heard and a man fell, the bald one who was skinny and about her height and had a scar that look like lightning. Katniss kept herself from crying.

Everyone was startled when her fist all balled up, hit her seat. "It didn't have to be this way!" She shouted. "No one has to die for me!" She added. "It was inevitable." Haymitch said. "He sacrificed his life just for a person he just met." Katniss said. Finnick approached her and placed a hand over her shoulder. "Because he thought that by dying for this person, he would save that person and that person will definitely save the rest. So if you think about it, he sacrificed his life not only to save you, not us, but to save Panem's citizens" Finnick said.

Katniss just sat there. Finnick was right, Escabar saved them by sacrificing his life so that they could save the rest of Panem.

Another life to avenge.

_Rue, Escabar… your deaths won't be in vain._

* * *

><p><em><em>What kind of name is Escabar anyways? hahaha IDK it was the best I could think of :P

Anyways, review if you must!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there readers! Yes I know I've been gone for about a year. I've been busy in school, being my last year in High school and all. Plus I made sure I'd get into a good college before updating and starting any fanfictions. My goals are done so here I am with the latest chapter of this story. Sorry to keep you waiting though =))

* * *

><p>Katniss still felt bad about Escabar's death when Macey spoke. "You know, the town has probably lots of peacekeepers on the watch." Macey said. Katniss looked at Finnick with concern looking for a plan of some sort. Nothing came out of him; he just sat down looking tired and disappointed. Katniss was disheartened too. Isn't there something they could do? They've all come this far then they'll just give up like that. What about Peeta? What about Prim and the others back in district 13? What would they say? She was their hope; she was Panem's last hope. There were three victors on the boat and she knew they weren't giving up without a fight.<p>

"Macey go to the west and step on it!" Finnick said and stood up, "Gale, contact district 13. Tell them we need to get out of here ASAP!" He said while tossing Gale a sort of phone like contraption only it's signal can be detected by a special machine, like the one back in the command center of district 13. Finnick dug through the bag of his belongings and pulled out a disk like object. He typed in coordinates and released it in the water. Almost in an instant, it made a hologram replica of the boat and them in it. It made its way to the main pier. "Where are we headed to now?" Katniss asked. "To the beach in front of the shack." Finnick answered.

Macey stopped as they all hurriedly ran for the shack. "Annie!" Finnick shouted but got no answer. "Annie!? Mags!?" He shouted again. He barged in the door and saw them by the living room. Finnick gave them a nod. Both immediately stood up and ran outside to join the others.

Finnick was the last one out. "You may want to cover your ears." He warned. Just as they put their hands over their ears, there was a loud explosion. The shack was blown to bits and it was on fire. Gale and Katniss looked at Finnick. "It was precautionary measure; they might find some lead in there." He answered. He then looked at Macey's boat.

"On no you don't Finnick!" She said. "Macey we have to." He reasoned out. "Then I'll just stay behind, stall for you if I can or just set out somewhere and come back. Tell them that I've been out at sea and haven't been with you guys." She said.

Just then a hover craft showed itself from above. A ladder dropped and Beetee was by the door ushering them to go up. Annie and Mags went first, then Haymitch and Gale followed by Finnick. Katniss was the last to go up. "Come with us" She told Macey. "No you go, Sacrifices must be made for the sake of the success of the rebellion." She said. "You know?" Katniss asked as she began to climb.

"Of course, Ms. Everdeen. I'm part of it." She answered. "Good luck!" Macey shouted. Katniss nodded and smiled. Macey rushed to her boat and that's possibly the last they'll ever see of her. Gale helped her up the hovercraft as they disappeared in the sky and headed for district 13.

Katniss slumped down on a seat and remained silent. Finnick approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Macey will be fine, I've known her since my childhood and trust me, she will make it out." Finnick said. Katniss looked up at him and nodded. He went back to sit down beside Annie as the hovercraft went back to district 13. Annie had so many questions, it seems like she didn't know about the rebellion but somehow Mags did. Finnick and Mags tried their best to explain everything to her.

By the time they got back to 13, it was already evening. They reported to the Command center to president Coin. There was another man with her in the room. "Where's the venom?" Coin asked, Katniss lifted the bottle that contained a bluish green substance. The president nodded and pushed a button, no sooner Dr. Aurelius came in. Katniss handed him the venom. "Get to work immediately." She instructed. Dr. Aurelius nodded and left the room.

They all discussed about the new comers, Mags and Annie. They all decided that they will move in with Finnick and they will have to work too. Mags, being 80, will only work in the kitchen while Annie will have the same schedule Finnick will have. It was a fair bargain for everyone and soon they were dismissed.

At the table, Mags and Annie were introduced to everyone else. Posy became fond of Annie, she would ask her childish questions like her favorite color or would she prefer summer over winter and Annie would answer but there are times when she suddenly stops and looks into the far corner of the room. Posey would shake her until she came back.

After dinner which composed of mushroom soup and chicken stew, they all retreated in their compartment. Katniss couldn't sleep that night, she was so anxious about getting the antidote and getting it to Peeta.

The next few days were just the same, eating a meal on the canteen and Annie and Posy growing fond of each other. Katniss would just find a safe spot to nap the whole day and wake up just in time for another meal. She would often stop by the hospital to check on Dr. Aurelius' progress but he said she would be the first to be informed if it's finished.

It was a Tuesday and after breakfast, Katniss was called to the special weaponry department along with Haymitch, Gale and Finnick. They were escorted to Beetee's workspace where he was busy assembling something. As soon as he heard their foot steps, Beetee stopped and greeted them. "We were sent here today…" Gale said. "Yes, I know. Come with me, I'm pretty sure you'll like what I have in store for you." He said leading them to another room.

He wheeled in a steel box and opened it. There were black cases, each varying in size. Beetee first handed a small one to Haymitch. He opened it and it contained 4 ear pieces. "One is for Haymitch and they other three is for Gale, Finnick and Katniss." Beetee said as each one got a piece. "It is designed to stick to your skin and your skin only meaning no one can use it but you. The wireless signal can be detected within a 3 mile radius and almost a mile deep, the first and only ear piece to be designed like that, it is water proof, fire proof and shock proof." He explained.

He got another box and handed it to Gale. He opened it and saw two special guns. "There is a selection on the type of bullet you want to use. I also included armor piercing to the menu." Beetee said showing a small screen just near the trigger. "I made new kinds of bullets, one that will take up so little space and weight but when selected, it can pack a punch." He added. Gale examined his new weapon as Beetee brought out another case.

He laid it on the desk and opened it. It was a trident for Finnick. He instantly got hold of it. "It has selections to like spin or curve and another special feature is, it's like a boomerang. It will comeback to you as long as you wear this." Beetee said clasping on some metal armband on Finnick. "You won't have to retrieve it. It saves a huge amount of time in the battle field." He added.

Finally it was Katniss' turn. Beetee placed another case on the table and opened it. It was a full set of bow and arrows in deep black. He handed it to Katniss who examined every detail, making sure it was fool proof. "The quiver is specialized, you can control it by using this specialized watch." Beetee said while strapping the watch on Katniss' wrist. "It has multiple selections. Like flame, bomb or electricity. Select one and it instantly specializes the arrows and by the selections you could guess what the specializations are." He explained further.

This was good, better even! She had improved weapons. All of them do. The three of them examined and tested their specialized weapons. "But why were we given these?" Finnick asked out of the blue. "That reminds me, President Coin says that you need to report to her ASAP." Beetee answered.

The three nodded and being a rule in district 13, they left their weapons in the special weaponry department and made their way to President Coin's office. When the door opened and they were let in, they saw Dr. Aurellius and Haymitch there. Katniss had a hunch of why they were called.

"I have made a cure for Peeta's hijacking." Dr. Aurellius began. Katniss grew anxious about the news. "It is still experimental but there is one way of making sure it really works… we need to test it in Peeta." He added. "How?" Katniss asked.

"That's why you're called in. Your mission is simple: infiltrate the capitol, locate Peeta, kidnap him and return to district 13 safely." She said. The rest of the mission was discussed that afternoon, all the details and plans of execution. Cinna was coming with them because he knew the Capitol and especially Peeta's whereabouts.

"You will leave this evening." Coin said.

This was it. They were retrieving Peeta, the 1st step into this rebellion. She grew restless that afternoon but she had to wait for the right time. Patience is everything because she couldn't risk failing this mission.

* * *

><p>That's it for now guys :D<p>

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN RATED M OR SOMETHING NEAR TO THAT. **

Rate/comment/review thanks much :)


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter and yes so soon hehe to make up for the time I've made you all wait :D

* * *

><p>They were all in the hover craft headed for the outskirts of the Capitol. Katniss, Haymitch, Finnick, Gale and Cinna were all ready for their mission.<p>

"Look the Capitol was strategically built in the middle of a valley with mountains around it. In the previous war this became a problem to the rebels because of the sheer cliffs and mountain sides that made infiltrating the Capitol a great challenge but fortunately back in district 13 they have found a way in the Capitol." Finnick began. He laid out a map of the city and its surrounding mountains as the others gathered around him.

"This right here, between these two mountain ranges is a small pass that will lead to the downtown area of the Capitol. The hover craft will land just outside of the pass and we go in through there." He said marking the pass with a red pen. "After that we go to Cinna's house before we go kidnap Peeta." Finnick added. Everyone nodded.

"We're here." The pilot informed them. All of them stood up and got ready. The door of the hover craft opened and they ran out and into the pass. They swiftly ran, trying not to make a sound and attract attention to peace keepers that might be scouting in the area. After what seems like an eternity in the maze like pass, they finally see a glimpse of the Capitol.

"Cinna, you lead on from here." Finnick said. Cinna stepped forward and nodded. "Whatever happens just keep following me and be alert. My house isn't quite far but it's located in the middle of downtown capitol." He said. In a heartbeat they were speeding down the various alleys of downtown Capitol. It was like any other urban place. The downtown was filled with clubs, pubs and apartments.

"My house is just around the corner." Cinna said. They were all running when Cinna stopped them. Suddenly two peacekeepers passed by barely noticing them. After they were long gone, they stepped out of the alley and ran into Cinna's apartment. Cinna locked the door and closed the blinds.

His apartment was quite simple, it looked like it didn't belong to the elegance and absurdness of the Capitol. The colors varied from black, gray, silver and gold. It looked modern enough but not exploding with colors and designs like what most of the apartments in the Capitol looked like. Everyone took a deep breath because the first part of their mission was done.

"What's next?" Katniss asked barely catching her breath. "We find Peeta." Finnick answered. They all looked at Cinna who was supposed to be informed about all these. "According to my informant, Peeta usually goes to this strip club near here." Cinna said. Katniss couldn't believe what she was hearing. Peeta? Going to a strip club? He was definitely changed because for all she knew Peeta couldn't even bring himself to say 'hi' to a girl let alone go to a strip club.

"How do we get in that club and kidnap him?" She asked. Everyone looked at her and she felt nervous. "You will go in as a stripper, Katniss. Isolate him, seduce him if needed and when his guard is down, Inject him with this and we'll do the rest." Haymitch answered handing her an injection with yellowish liquid inside. "Wait! What? I refuse to go in as a stripper!" She exclaimed.

"Finnick will go with you. Plus you'll be receiving instructions via your ear piece." Haymitch said. "No I can't possibly do that!" She reasoned out. How can she pull that stripper get up? She doesn't even know how to seduce!

"Katniss you're the only one who can pull this off. Do it for Peeta." Cinna said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes. She needs to do this. She needs to get Peeta back. "Fine. I'll do it." She said. "Come with me and we'll dress you up." Cinna said pulling her into a dressing room while everyone waited. A moment later Katniss went out wearing a black coat as to not reveal her outfit while outside the club.

"We're all set." Cinna said.

They entered an alley way leading up to some fancy club. They both looked at the entrance of the club and saw Peeta entering the club. Katniss wanted to run to him but Cinna stopped her. "Remember, you are Ashby Allardyce. Now just listen to our instructions and don't do anything stupid!" Cinna reminded her. "Finnick will accompany you inside but you have to isolate Peeta on your own. Finnick will only back you up in case of trouble." He added. Cinna gave Katniss a hug before he sent Finnick and Katniss to the club.

Gale stood by in the alley while Haymitch and Cinna went back to the apartment and opened a computer Beetee gave them. It showed everyone's position.

Finnick and Katniss managed to get in somehow. They were in a supplies closet. "You know, you should get rid of that coat now. You don't look like a stripper wearing that." Finnick said. "Fine, just don't laugh or react!" She snapped. She took of her coat and Finnick tried so hard not to look at her.

Katniss was wearing black leather bikini top that looked like it could come off anytime, very short frilly skirt and silver stilettos. "You promised you won't react!" she whispered. "I didn't! I'm not reacting!" Finnick said in defense. "Let's go!" He said as he dragged her out of the closet, through the hallway and into the busy club. The lights were dim except those that are on the stage and by the bar, a couple of half-naked girls dancing or being with men. Katniss scanned the room looking for that blonde boy they were after. She found him by the bar, sipping a drink. She turned around thinking she couldn't pull this off but Finnick stopped her.

"You can do this Katniss" He reassured her. "Now I'll go to the bar and you'll approach me, flirt a little and try to get his attention." Finnick said. Katniss just gave him a nod before Finnick left her and went to the bar a few meters away from Peeta. A few moments later Katniss made her way to Finnick. When she passed by Peeta she made sure to smirk at him and made eye contact. That move certainly caught his attention.

"Well hello there, pretty face." Finnick said as he stopped Katniss in her tracks. Katniss just smiled at him, not sure what to say. "Why don't you stay a little while, let's get to know each other." Finnick added. He then faced the bartender and ordered a drink. The bartender handed her a martini glass and she took a sip. "Blackberry martini? nice taste." Katniss complimented. "Darling, I _always _have a nice taste." Finnick said eyeing her.

He leaned in on her "Laugh and pretend I said something very funny." Finnick whispered. Suddenly Katniss laughed. "That was actually very good; you sure are quite the ladies' man!" Katniss said while Finnick gave her a nod of approval. "He's checking you out from the back." Finnick whispered. "Now we'll start a fight then you walk out looking all upset. Go to the hallway over there where the _private rooms _are, this is our only chance." Finnick whispered and gave her a nod.

"Whoa there, you cannot just do that to me!" Katniss said. "Keep going, you got his attention." Finnick said in a low voice. "Mister, there are rules in this club and you can't just do that! If you wanted me you could've just said so!" She added then she slapped Finnick right on the left cheek. "You don't deserve respect if you can't give one." She said and walked out, making sure to give Peeta eye contact. You have to hand it to her, Finnick was caught off guard with that slap on the face but it was a nice addition to the little scene.

Just as Katniss disappeared to the corridor, Peeta stood up and followed her. "Katniss, he's onto you." Finnick said through the communicating device they had. "Right, sorry for the slap on the face, I had to get his attention." Katniss said. "Nah, it was okay. Now don't screw this up!" Finnick said as he placed ice on his sore cheek.

Katniss leaned on the walls of the hallway, hearing moans from some of the rooms. She tried to catch her breath. "Miss, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. She looked up and saw Peeta approaching her. "Yeah, just one of those super perverted costumers that comes here once in a while" She answered. "Well that's too bad. Hey, are you new here? It's the first time I've seen you." Peeta said. "Yes, I'm new to the business actually and he was supposed to be my first but things happen and yeah…" She answered. "Wait you're still a…" He asked, surprised and confused. "Yes, I'm… _pure_" Katniss answered as if it was a disgrace being a virgin still. They suddenly made eye contact and it was like they couldn't pull out of that moment. Peeta leaned in closer and removed some hair on her face. "What's your name?" He asked. "Ashby… Ashby Allardyce." She answered. "Well Ashby, you're the most striking woman I've ever met." Peeta said.

Peeta moved closer to her, pinning her against the wall. He leaned in and kissed her. Katniss closed her eyes, savoring the kiss. Flashbacks bombarded her mind, the night in the cave during the games where they shared their first kiss. She missed his soft lips moving against hers, his touch and intoxicating smell. Katniss missed all of this but the moment was melancholic because although this was Peeta, he was changed. He wasn't the same baker boy she fell in love with. He was now the Capitol's puppet but she was there to change that and bring him back.

* * *

><p>Sorry I had to cut the story short, this chapter's getting long and I want to save the remaining events for the next one. So there might be a slight chance of lemon in the next chapter so yeah… you've been warned!<p>

Review and tell me what you think, give me comments about the upcoming chapter, should I continue with the lemon or what? =)))

and also I might not be updating unless I get a peace of mind if I'd make it into a mature chapter xD


End file.
